Just My Luck
by imagination57
Summary: Casey Ference is a sixteen year old girl who moves into a strange town called Vanfare Ville. At first, all she wants is friends and to fit in and like this place. Next thing you know, all she wants is to leave this town and never come back. Why? Find out.
1. Vanfare Ville

**Vanfare Ville**

"Come on! Get in the car Casey!" Lucy yelled at me.

Lucy is my mother, but I don't call her mom. I did when I was little, but then after my dad left us I started calling her Lucy. So Lucy it is.

In case you didn't get this already, I am Casey. Casey Ference ( ya, I hate my last name ).

I am 5'7 ( perfect height, personally ), I have long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. I look just like my mother, except my eyes. My mom has the prettiest brown eyes. Ya, I got stuck with my stupid fathers eyes.

My father. Or Dave. But I like to call him 'it'. I loathe him. He is an ass who left me and my mom for some eighteen year old girl when I was ten. He was like 30 at the time. Disgusting, I know. She could have been my sister!! But thank god she wasn't because I hate her too. She is the reason my parents broke it off, and the reason my mom still cries in her sleep at night. But I don't cry, because I have to be the strong one.

I am only fifteen and I am moving away because I was really getting sick of the house that '**it**' once lived in. So, I convinced my mom to get away from not just the house, but the whole town. So we are now moving to Vanfare Ville. Yeaaah, she was the one who wanted to go there, not me. But I will go anywhere she wants me to because at least we are getting away.

So, all I know about this town is that it is somewhere in Canada and they rule themselves. Yes, they have a king and queen. And they don't even stay in touch with the other parts of Canada. They still have modern stuff, but their clothes aren't as up to date. So no preppy stores, or emo stores. They just have plain clothes which is fine by me. I just want to fit in.

"Ok honey, we are here." Lucy said and stopped the car.

_Wow, that was fast. I guess I was lost in my own train of thought for a while..._

"Cool Lucy." I jumped out and got a good look at my new house.

It was a white house, only one floor from the looks, and the roofing was grey.

The lawn was perfect, and there were some flower patches.

_Well, this is cute for the two of us._

"Well don't just stand there! Help me unpack the car!"

"Ok!" I said and got out my stuff.

I went to where my room was. It was plain. Just white walls and hard wood flooring. **Boring**!

I guess I can fix it up later.

I did a little unpacking, and then went downstairs to eat.

"Hun, you do realize that you have no more school here, right?"

"What?" I asked.

"Ya, they believe that women don't need to work, or get more education. The women here just do housework during the day, and go out at night."

"Well then what are you going to do?"

"Be a maid for the King and Queen. Lots of money" she smiled.

"Ok, but what am I going to do as you clean the King and Queen's house?" You don't know how weird that felt to say.

"You are going to clean up here, and if there is nothing to clean then you will just hang out."

Wow. This is the life!

"Sweet" I smiled.

"Ya...but under one condition."

"And what is that?"

"Well, by the time you are eighteen, you should have an arranged marriage."

_WHAT?!_


	2. Messed Up

**A/N Hey people! I am still going to do Amanda's story, but I need to work with my friend for that, and my mom is being mean and won't let me see her a lot. Long story short, the chapters for that story are going to take longer to get out. So, to keep my writing skills up and away from boredom, I am writing this story. Enjoy!**

**Messed Up**

"What?!" I screached.

"Ok! Let me start from the begining!"

"There's **more**?"

"Yes, now shush."

I was silent so she continued.

"Well, after your father I went through some very depressing times. After a while, I realized that it was dumb of me to be crying about something as low as your father. Then I met Daniel Dogde." Her eyes got all dreamy when she said his name.

I waited for her to continue, but she just had that look in her eyes and nothing else.

I waited five minutes of agony before I decided to remind her what we were talking about.

"Earth to Lucy! What does that have to do with anything?! And when did you meet this dude?!"

Then just like that, she snapped back into the conversation.

"Right. Well, I met him after I got fired from my job last week, and he gave me the job."

"Well then why do you still cry at night?" I asked.

She cringed. Oops. "Well, it was more about telling you about him. We were already going to move, I just wanted you to make a choice to, just to make sure it was ok with you without bringing it up so directly."

"Oh ya? Well, normally, I would be ok with moving and you doing this all, except for the fact I have to get married in three years and don't have a choice!!"

"Of course you do, honey. Daniel and I will choose out a couple of guys who we think are good enough for you, and then you can see which one you like best to come first! And if he doesn't want to marry you, then we will look at your second favorite! So you do have a choice!" she said happily.

Did I ever mention that she wasn't always the smartest tool in the shed? Well, I meant to.

"Listen Lucy! I. Don't. Want. To. Get. Married. **AT ALL**!" I said slowly.

Her face fell. "Well, you have to, honey. Once you move into Vanfare Ville, you can't move out. It is a very strict place. Very old fashioned."

"They can't control us!"

"Actually, you have to sign something to enter. It is signed in my name, so I can't leave. And you can't either."

"Lucy, why would you sign something like that?!"

"Because I didn't think anything of it until now!"

Great. So there is really no way of getting out of this. And I don't think my mom even wants to because of that Daniel dude. Greeaat.

"So we can't go on vacations or anything and escape from there?"

"No, you can go on vacations. But they know where you are going and will track you down if you try to run away."

"How will they know if we are running away?"

"You tell them how long you are going to be gone for, and if you aren't back by then, they track you down. You get a punishment." she said.

"Mom. I doubt that..."

"Hun, I have met one of the girls who tried. She was hurt. It is part of the contract so it was ok."

"Can't the country people help?" I asked desperatly. I don't wanna get married!!

"No, this town is self-govorned."

"Why did you sign that **stupid** contract?!" I screamed.

"Becuase, I am getting married to Daniel in a couple of weeks! He already lives here!"

"But aren't people married at eighteen or whatever?" I asked mad.

"Yes, but his wife died. So he needs a new one. It's the law."

"That's stupid."

"No, it is kind of good I think. You also have to have kids in this world if you want a future." she said.

"**Kids**?" I asked in disbelief. I mean come on! This is the twenty first century people! You can't make people have kids! Some people aren't cut out to do that!

"Yes. Now, you will like it here honey! I kinda like it already!"

"Lucy, I don't like being forced into things." I glared at her.

"Well too bad. You need some discipline. I see that clearly now." she said in a stern voice.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lucy?" I asked, matching her tone.

"You will call me Mother, now. That is the way they speak here."

"No, _**Lucy**_, I don't care! Let's just leave!"

"I am not leaving. Neither are you. You will learn to like it here. Casey, I have tried to make this easier for you, but you have to stop fighting it. You are here now, it is final. You will get married at eighteen, you will like it. And then you will have kids and live here til you die. Understood?"

I looked her straight in the eyes, she wasn't joking. She was serious.

"Fine. I'll stay here." I said after silence. She looked relieved.

But I wasn't finished. "But don't expect this to get any easier, **mother**." I said with venom clear in my voice.

"What do you mean?" Hah. It is her turn to be confused.

I smiled. "I am not giving in. I will be the most stubborn girl you have ever met. I will not walk down an aisle, and say 'I do' to some guy that you think is fit for me. I will not have children. I will just live here, and be a nuisance, until I either **die**, or leave this shitty town."

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"I will be in my room, now, because I have to finish unpacking." I said sickly sweet, and went upstairs.

Once I finished unpacking, I just listened to my ipod and fell asleep for like an hour when I heard the doorbell ring ( ya, I am a light sleeper ).

I went downstairs and saw a man near the doorway. He had shaggy black hair, and brown eyes. He was very tall, and looked built.

_Eww. I just realized I will be hearing them at night!! Ewwww!!_

"Hello Miss." he said with a husky voice. "You must be Lucy's daughter."

"The one and only." Lucy chimed in. Oh, did I say Lucy? I meant whore.

"What do **you** want?" Hey, why should I be nice? As far as I am concerned, he totally ruined my life!

"Sassy, isn't she?" he asked my mother.

"Yes..." she then murmered something stupid.

"Ya, can you answer the damn question?" I asked him, glaring.

"Casey, be polite." my mother said in a stern voice.

I turned my glare on her. "**Bite me**."

My mom was about to say something when he laughed.

I looked at him confused.

Once he stopped he said, "Sorry for the outburst. It's just that she is different then most girls here."

Great so I can't even fit in here either! Well, there is another reason to leave that I can add to my list.

"Ya, just wish it was a good way. Do you think a guy will have her?" she asked worried.

"What happens if I don't find a guy who will 'have me'?" I asked.

"Then you will just go with a random guy the King and Queen pick." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Greeeeaaat!" I said with heavy sarcasm.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at whore.

"She is like her father." she explained.

"Oh ya? Well if I am so much like him, why can't you send me to him?! I would rather be with him and his little hoe!" I shot back.

She looked hurt. So that Daniel guy talked for her. Such a suprise right? Not.

"You shouldn't talk to your mother like that." he told me sternly.

"You shouldn't be trying to control me. And for your information, that lady who you are defending, isn't my mother. My mother actually cares about my feelings and would never force me into doing something I don't want to do." I said and stormed off to my room. I could hear whore blubbering.

But I don't care, as far as I am concerned, she just lost her only daughter until further notice.

I went back to what I was doing before that dude came, and I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said and turned off my Ipod.

It was Daniel.  
_Muaa Muaaa Muaaaaaaa...  
_"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Listen, I love your mother and-" he started.

"Stop. 1. You can't love her if you have only known her for a week. I am not stupid, I know you are just doing it because there aren't any girls your age here! 2. That women there is so not my mom. There is something wrong with her." I glared.

He looked suprised. "No, there is just something changing. She will be her old self in a little while. Your smarter then I thought."

Now it was my surprise. "I'm **right**?" I squeaked.

"Yes. Your mother is turning into a werewolve."

_This is so messed up, and just my luck._

**A/N Ohh! Cliffie! I know, it was very mean, but don't worry, the next chapter will be out soon. As for Amanda's I plan on that one coming out on friday. This story's new chapie will be out sooner most likely. Depends. So, pretty please review! I like them:D**


	3. Oh, This Just Gets Better

**A/N Ya...sorry if I confused you last chapter with the ending but everything will be explained better in this chapter. And if there are any typos I am so sorry, I try to get all of them, but I'm not perfect. So with that, enjoy!**

**Oh, This Just Gets Better**

I was so shocked, all I could say was "How?"

"It is kind of hard to explain."

"Then start from the begining." Dipshit.

"Well, after my wife died, the law says I have to be re-married to keep my race going."

"And your race would be werewolfs, right?"

He smiled. "Of course."

"Ok, continue."

"So I went to America using vacation time, to find a mate. One night, I found a blonde hair, blue eyed beauty, and her aroma was strong. So I decided it would be ok." He suddenly got a look of sadness in his eyes. "But I didn't know she had a kid, or I never would have done-"

"Wait a minute! So, you chose Lucy as your wife..."

"Mate." he corrected me.

"Ya whatever. So you made her your 'mate' before you knew about me?"

"Yes. My kind doesn't normally do that kind of stuff because then the child of our mate would be eligible to get married to other kinds."

"Other kinds?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, there are shape-shiftes, warlocks and witches, vampires..." he named.

Oh. My. Fuckin. God.

I gulped down my fear of these other mythical creatures. "Ok, so back to Lucy and how she is becoming a werewolf."

"Right. Well, I didn't expect her to have a kid because not many women who have kids go out drinking so late at night. I didn't know that you even existed until the next day when I drove her to your house."

"I remember that day. She came home and she just told me that she needed to go out for a while. She did that a lot after 'it'."

"It?"

"Ya, that is what I call Dave."

"Who's Dave?" he asked with a hint of jealousy.

I was shocked. Did he actually care about Lucy? "Why do you care?"

"Because. Now tell me who Dave is."

"No, I hate the reason because. I mean, it isn't even a real reason! Now give me a real reason and I will consider telling you."

"Consider?" he asked incrediously.

"Yes." I said with authority.

He sighed. "Because I care about your mother."

My mouth dropped into the 'O' formation.

"Now tell me who he is." he said.

"Hold on." I told him.

Hmmm...should I tell him about 'it'?

_No!! He is the reason Lucy is the way she is!!_

Ya, but he is the only one who can give me real answers on what is going on here.

_Ya, but he is also the person who __**put**__ you here!!_

Actually Lucy did.

_Ya, but Lucy did for this loser right here who wants something from you! You don't have to answer him!_

Hmmm...but I can. And I want him to finish the story. I mean, he doesn't have to tell me about it, but he is.

_Ugh! You are so stupid! You are suppose to __**listen **__to your conscience! I am only trying to help!_

Well stop because your annoying me. I guess I will tell him.

_Your a retard._

Shut up! Your part of me! Who's the retard now?

_Still you._

Right. Well, just shut up and let me do my thing!

_Fine._

Fine.

"Dave was my father." I said with no emotion in my voice.

"Oh. When did your parents get a divorce?" he asked with concern.

I rolled my eyes. "He left us when I was ten."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because he met some eighteen year old girl who he chose over us." I said with that emotionless voice.

"Wow. I'm sorry. That must have effected you a lot."

I laughed without humor. "You have no idea."

"Would you like to explain?" he asked.

"No. I'm good. So now that you know, go back to the story."

He smiled. "Sure. So, then I could feel your presence - and that is a mythical creature thing. I then realized what I had just done. So your mother was turning into a werewolf and I couldn't take it back, and she still had to raise you. So there was no other thing to do but take you here. Trust me, I would really prefer you to marry a human, but now you can't. So you are out of luck." he said with sympathy.

"Ya, we will talk about that after, but right now I want to know about why you would wait for me to want to move?"

"Well, it was mostly so I knew you wouldn't be taken away from a place where you wanted to stay."

"Ok. I have a question."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering more about this little town. Could you tell me more about it? I want to understand it better."

"Yes. Well, this town is one of the few towns in this world that are just full of mythical creatures. We are trying to get along with eachother."

"Why don't you all get along? I mean, you are all the same in a way. You all are mythical."

He smiled. "Yes, but you humans don't all get along, do you?"

Damn.

"Ok, you got me there. So this town is a peaceful place between all of the races?"

"Precisely."

"Ok, well then why are the werewolfs scared of human kids coming here and being eligible to get married to other kinds?"

"We don't want our race to die out while the others live." he said matter-of-factly.

"I see. Alright, now we are getting back to the topic of me. Why can't I marry a human?"

"Well, now you are in this city forever. Forever is really long for us. We don't really get much bigger than what we are, we only have like one or two children in our lifetime. So, we need humans to transform into us every once in a while. And your the lucky winner right now."

Of course I am, that's just my luck!

"Isn't there a way for me to get out of this?" I asked desperately.

His eyes were sad. I wonder why? "No." Oh. Well that is a sad thing.

"What happened to my freedom? I didn't sign up for this!"

"But your mother did, and she has custody over you."

I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands and breathed in deep to stop myself from freaking out.

Daniel sat down next to me and patted my back trying to comfort me. "It's ok. You will really like it here eventaully. It's not so bad."

I stood up and faced him. "Ya coming from the werewolf who was born here! I have to get married when I turn eighteen to some mythical creature and then I will turn into whatever they are and stay here forever! And all your saying is ,'It's not so bad.' That is bull shit!" I yelled.

Yes, that was a mean thing to do considering that he was nice to me and just trying to comfort me, but I couldn't help it.

I thought I was going to get yelled at by the look on his face, but I didn't. "Your right." he said softly.

He then stood up. "All that is going to happen might be bad for you. But only for a little while. I promise. There are a couple of people here who were human and then they were turned. They didn't mind it though after they got married and learned to love their partner."

"So your saying that Lucy doesn't love you, she just lusts for you?" I asked.

He looked uncomfortable. "Well, maybe. I hope not. To me it feels like we are soul mates."

"Soul mates? Like that love at first sight bull?" I asked with disbelief.

"It's not bull, Casey. It is real. And it is amazing when you find it. Most people don't find it though. But I think that I have found it." he said with glee.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. So when is this stupid wedding for you and Lucy?"

"It will be after your mother is finished transforming."

"You mean Lucy."

He smiled. "Yes. Why do you call her Lucy, anyways?"

"Oh, I do that because ever since I was ten, she hasn't really been my mother. She has just been Lucy."

He thought about it for a minute. "Oh, I thought you were just being disrespectful."

"Ya. Thanks for thinking about me in such ways." I said with sarcasm.

"Sorry. It was before I got to know you a little more."

"Ya, I really don't care."

"Ok then. Is that all the questions you have?"

"Yes. Thanks for clearing things up."

"So are you going to be good now?"

I smiled. "Oh no. I am finding a way out of this."

He shook his head, but he was smiling. "Well good luck." Ya, I really need that. My luck isn't so great.

He was about to leave when a random question popped into my mind. "Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever had a kid?"

"No. So your mom will have to have another kid and it will be a werewolf."

"Oh. Ok."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, your not that bad of a dad, your better then 'it' ever was. So I thought you had a kid before. Well, when you have a kid with Lucy, you'll be golden." If you do, that is.

He smiled. "Thanks." Then he left.

Ok, so I learned about what my mother was really up to for the past week, I learned about what is actually going on in this town, and I have formed a neutral friendship with my soon to be father-in-law. The only thing left to do is make a plan to get my ass out of this mess. I was going to come up with one right then and there, but I fell asleep thinking. I dreamt of all the possibilities that I could manage, but none of them worked.

_How am I going to get out of this?_

**A/N Well that is the end of that chapter. If you were confused, I hope you get it now. Well, now all you have to do is press that pretty little button below and review telling me what you think! Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be coming out soon! But Amanda's is coming first ( just so ya know ). - Sam.**


	4. Choices

**A/N I was kind of just hanging out after I took a shower so I decided to write for this story because I haven't for a while. So, here ya go!**

**Choices**

It has been a week since I moved to Vanfare Ville, and you would think I would start getting use to it here, maybe find a guy that I like or something...

And that just proves that people shouldn't think.

My mother's wedding was yesterday and they are packing to leave for their honeymoon.

That means this is my only chance to escape for a while...

There was a soft knock at me bedroom door.

"Come in." I said.

Lucy entered. Before I could say anything she started in a rush, "Casey I am so sorry I got us into this mess, I don't even know how to get out of it. I mean, I think I love Daniel...and I trust him...but I don't want you to get married at **eighteen**!! **I** am not even ready to be married, but I am! And I don't know what to do! Oh you must hate me, I mean this is all my fault. Before, when I was going through all those changes I didn't even mean to say that stuff to you, or be so harsh! It's like something just took over me!!" she was going to ramble on more but I stopped her.

"Lucy...mom...there is nothing you can do now. You signed that stupid thing because you were going through some sort of lust or something. I'm not exactly sure how were-wolf stuff works so, ya."

"You know about that?" she asked quietly.

I laughed without humor. "I knew before you did."

"Listen, sweetie. I'm sorry about this, I don't like it here either. I would probably go insane if you weren't here."

_So much for getting out of here without her..._

What? I am not **that** selfish. I don't want my mother to go insane just because I couldn't suck it up and live here.

No promises about the marriage thing, though.

I sighed. "I don't want to stay, and I was going to try to find a way out when you were gone, but I will stay now. Just for you." I smiled.

She hugged me, crying. "Thanks, Honey." she whispered.

_The things I do for this lady..._

"Ok, I have to finish packing now. I just wanted to talk to you before I left. I will see you when I come back." she sniffled.

"Your leaving so soon?! I thought you were leaving tomorrow!"

"No. Today. And we are running late, so right after I pack."

"Ohh...bye mom. See you when you get back." I said and hugged her goodbye.

"Bye, sweetie. Love you." she said and left.

Two seconds after she left, Daniel enters.

"What?" I ask.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I need to give you the list of your choices." he said and hands me a piece of paper with names on it.

"Huh?" was my intelligent response.

"Your choices of men. I went through all the names and got the people I thought were best. Now it is your choice for who is the lucky one, and if they want you too then you will get married."

"Oh, no. I don't need this. No wedding." I said and threw the list at him.

"Casey, I know you don't want to do this, and you won't have to choose until you turn eighteen, but it would be wise to get to know them all as friends at least. You never know, you might like one of them?" he says and hands me back the list.

"Are they mythical?" I asked.

"Well...yes..."

"Then I won't marry any of them. I doubt I will even be their friends, I clearly don't fit in." I held out the list so he could take it.

He didn't move or speak, so I just gave him a take-the-god-damn-note-or-i-kill-you look.

After a minute or so, all he did was curl up my fingers around it and said, "You don't have to fit in. Just make friends. True friends will like you for who you are. Keep the list, and if you meet someone see if they are on it. If they are, then they are nice."

"If I keep the list and make friends will you stop talking about all the marriage shit?" I asked.

He was in deep thought for a little while, and then he finally answered. "Deal." We shook on it.

"Ready!" Lucy called from the other room. ( Yes, from now on she is Lucy **and** mom. But only mom when I speak to her, she feels better. )

"Bye Daniel."

"It's ok if you call me dad, you know."

"The only father I have is God."

He laughed. "See ya, kid." Then he left.

I was alone at last.

_Ya, too bad your being '**nice'** and staying here! This would have been a perfect time to get out of here!_

Ugh. I hate my stupid conscience.

_You just know I'm right...and you just called yourself stupid again._

Ugh. See what I mean? Annoying...

_You just-_

Called myself annoying? No, I disown you from now own. Well...for the time being.

_Whatever._

I went downstairs to have some ice cream and relax, but there was none. Mean.

_Then do something about it. Go get some more! There are stores with normal food in this town!_

Your disowned!!...with a good point.

_Duh. I am your conscience, I always know whats good for you._

Ok. Back to not listening to you.

_Ugh._

I smiled. I liked to annoy myself ( see what this town has **done** to me? I **like** annoying myself!! ).

I went to the store to get some ice cream.

I like ice cream.

The store wasn't that hard to find because the town was so small. I walked in and went to the ice cream section. And since no one is here to complain and I have the grocery money, I bought all my favorite flavors of ice cream and any other junk I felt like getting. And just to be healthy, I got banana's and vitamins. Very healthy, right? Right.

It was only once I got to the register is when I could finally see the problem with grocery shopping and no car. I had twenty bags, and two arms. And I am not** that** strong. So, my options were simple. Get help from a friend. The only problem with that, was no friends! But, it just so happens that my luck was actually on my side today. Why? Well, because a very hot brown hair, blue-eyed cutie came my way.

"Hey. Do you need some help with your groceries?" he asked politely.

"That would be great."

"How many bags do you have, Miss?"

"Twenty." I smiled.

I like him, he's nice. But nothing serious. Just a friend. And I really need some friends. Since I am going to be here forever and everything.

He chuckled. "Ok, maybe I am going to need some of my friends help."

"Well, it would make things easier. Unless you want to cut off your circulation"...if he has any.

"What's your name, if you don't mind me asking." he asked politely.

"Casey. Casey Ference." I smiled. I held out my hand fora hand shake.

"Anakin Laurence." he smiled. He shook my hand, then let it go. Then he just stared into my eyes, like he was trying to figure out if I was something different then what I looked like.

"Where are your friends?" I asked, growing uncomfortable.

Then he shook his head a little before he answered. "Right. They are over there. I'll go get them."

He left, and then a couple minutes later, he came back with 7 other people.

"Everyone, this is Casey. Casey this is everyone." Anakin introduced.

Everyone was looking at me, and I was trying to get a good look at all them. But before I really had a chance, a girl with medium length brown hair, blue eyed girl spoke up. "Hi. My name is Bree Laurence. I am Anakin's twin." she smiled.

I smiled back. Now everyone else seemed to want to introduce themselves, because that's exactly what they did.

I met Emma Brooks ( medium length, pin straight light blonde hair, light brown eyes ), Gina Lynin ( medium length, curly black hair, dark brown eyes ), Liam Regnol ( long, shaggy red hair, chocolate brown eyes ), Nick Garison ( medium length black hair, bright blue eyes ), Ashley Zelric ( long, wavy dirty blonde hair, light blue eyes ), and Valerie Winslow ( medium length, bright red hair, dark blue eyes ). They were all skinny. The girls were smaller, and the guys were built.

So, I just made 8 friends. Yay me!

Everyone took two bags except for Anakin who took four. All of them haven't gotten their license yet even though they are sixteen, so we still had to walk. But it wasn't that bad. We just got to know eachother a little more, and get more comfortable.

When we got to my house I invited all of them in, and we set the groceries on the table.

"Do you want us to help you unload them?" Bree asked.

"Nah. Only the icecream needs to go in the freezer. I'll unpack the rest later." I said as I put all my yummy ice cream away.

"Let's go to the living room to hang out. It's better then the kitchen." I said. I lead them to the living room. It is the biggest room in the house.

"So where are your parents?" asked Nick.

"Well, my mom is on her honey-moon with her new husband. My dad is up in heaven."

"Oh. I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." Nick stuttered.

I laughed. "I mean God is my dad. I don't call the thing that knocked my mom up my dad."

"Oh." he laughed as the others joined in.

"So is it safe to assume you don't like him?" asked Emma.

"No, I loathe him. I call him 'it'."

"How can you loathe him?" asked Gina with interest.

"It's rather simple. He left my mother and I when I was ten. Broke her heart, and completely shattered mine."

"Wow. That's horrible. I could never imagine my dad leaving." Gina stated with awe.

"Well, in your little town there aren't ever divorces, huh?"

"No. It's the law. And I like it because it makes sure no one gets hurt." Liam said.

"Well not if someone cheats." I retorted.

"What's cheating?" Valerie asked.

Are they kidding? I looked around and everyone was waiting for my answer. Guess not.

"When someone has a secret relationship with someone when they are married to someone else." I said slowly.

To my surprise, all of their mouths dropped open.

"That's real?" asked Ashley.

"Well of course. I wouldn't make up such a mean thing. I hate cheaters."

"That has never happened here." Anakin stated.

"Well, it happens everywhere else. It could be happening here and you just don't know it."

"Again. Wow." Gina breathed.

"Ya, so who did your mom marry here?" Bree asked.

"Daniel Dodge."

"Oh I know him. His wife just passed away, and they never had any kids so he had to find a new one." Ashley said.

"Yup. That's him." I agreed. Then something hit me. "Hold on a sec."

"Ok, we'll be here." she said.

I ran upstairs to my room and got the list out. I looked down the list, and sure enough, the boy's names were there. I decided to read through the whole thing, just to see the other people.

_Hmm... Anakin Laurence... Liam Regnol...Nick Garison...Kent Brooks. Hmm...is that Emma's brother? Maybe. I'll have to ask. Now let's see... Christian Lynin. Possibly Gina's brother...then Owen Stylo. Haha. Funny last name. Hmm... Zane Zelric ( Ashley's brother? ), William Winslow and Freddie Winslow. Valerie's brothers? Damn, is everyone in this town related to my new friends?? _

That was the end of the list, so I shoved it in my pocket and went back to the living room. They were talking amongst themselves but stopped when I came in.

"Ummm...do you have any sibling?" I asked them.

They all laughed. "Of course we do! Vanfare Ville law says you must have a least two kids!" Bree laughed.

"Oh."

"Want to know the names?" she asked me.

"Sure."

"Ok, well besides Anakin, I have an older sister. Her name is Hannah. She's eighteen." she told me.

"And I have an older brother. His name is Kent. He's seventeen." Emma told me.

"My older brother is Cristian. He's seventeen too." Gina said in a bored tone. Guess she isn't too fond of him.

"I have two older brothers. William and Freddie. William is the oldest though, he's eighteen. And Freddie is seventeen." Valerie said.

"Zane is my older brother. He's eighteen. You might have seen him in the grocery store, he works there." Ashley said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Wow. I was right.

_No, I was._

Same difference. "No, I didn't see him. Anakin was the first person I met here besides Daniel."

"Oh. Well I have a brother too. His name is Matt." Matt Garison? That wasn't on the list.

"Really? I wonder why his name wasn't on the list." I said aloud.

"What list?" asked Anakin.

Shit.

"Uhh..." I started. But I couldn't think of anything. "This one." I said and took the list out of my pocket.

"Who gave you that?" asked Liam.

"Daniel did. It's for..."

Ashley didn't want to wait for the reply so she took the list out of my hand. "Marriage choices?" she read.

"Ya." I said softly.

It was silent. Then at the exact same time, the boys asked, "Am I on it?"

"Yes you all are. The only one of us who isn't on here is Matt." Ashley said.

"Well I can see why. I mean no offense, Nick, but your brother isn't the nicest person around." Emma said.

"None taken." Nick replied.

"Wait! You said 'one of us'. What did you mean by that?" I asked.

"Werewolfs." Bree answered. Of course they were mythical.

_Well what did you expect? Your the only human in the whole frigin town!!_

Well, I kinda forgot...and I hoped...

Then something hit me.

"So, all the names on there are werewolfs?" I asked.

"Mhm." answere Gina.

So he only gave me the names of werewolfs as my choices. What kind of choices for friends is that?? If I am going to live here and have friends, I want it to be every type of friend.

"Why did you want to know?" asked Valerie.

"Curious as to who Daniel thought I would marry. But don't worry, I'm not getting married any time soon." I replied casually.

I wasn't suprise this time when their mouths dropped open. Daniel was shocked when I said that too.

"You **have** to marry someone." Anakin said.

"They can't actually **make** me do anything." I retorted.

"As far as you know..." Bree murmered.

"What?"

"Well, there are some witches who can make people move somewhere. And some vampires too." she said.

_Bet you wish you had listened to me..._

**A/N Ok, that was a somewhat cliffie. Sorry about that, but I need to leave you wanting more. Please send me some feedback if you can :D**


	5. Aidain Molk

**A/N Have a little bit of time to work on this story! Enjoy!**

**Aidain Molk**

It has been two days since I met my new friends. They told me lots of stuff.

Like how witches can make people move, but they can't make someone talk, so I can't actually be forced into marraige.

Unless it's to a vampire.

They can hypnotize people into saying stuff they don't want to stay, unless that person has a strong mind.

So I am either really safe, or really fucked. I'm not sure at this point.

But that isn't the most helpfull thing I learned.

_"Bree, how can I tell the mythical creatures apart?" I asked._

_"Oh, that's easy. You look at their eyes."_

_"Oh. That does sound easy. Which colors go with which?"_

_"Well, werewolfs only have blue eyes, or brown eyes, and sometimes hazel eyes, as you can most likely tell. Vampires have green eyes, topez eyes, or black eyes. Unless they are newborns, or extremely thirsty. Then their eyes are blood red. Witches have the coolest eyes. They have purple or pink eyes. There aren't many of them though, well not around here anyway. And if they want to blend in, they use contacts."_

_"What about smurfs and trolls and pixies?" I asked._

_"You can't really tell with them because their eyes are always a mix of colors depending on their emotion."_

_"Oh. Good to know. What would happen if I turned into one of the mythical creatures?" I asked. Not that I was planning to._

_She looked at me skeptically. "Well, if you turn into a werewolf you would keep your eyes. If you turned into anything else, they would change into something you would prefer." she answered in a monotone voice._

_"Thanks."_

_"Welcome. Now, here's my number. You can call anytime and we can hang out." she said as she left._

I looked at the paper with her number.

Should I really call her?? Then again, what do I have to lose?

_Your dignity._

Ignoring you...

_Right._

So, I guess I'll call her.

I ranf the number. "Hello?" said Bree's voice.

"Hi. This is Casey."

"Oh! Hey Casey!"

"Umm...I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out? You know, girl time?"

"Sure. Just you, me and Emma. She's already here."

"Hi Casey!" Emma said in the backround.

I laughed. "Ok. I'll be over...once you give me directions."

She laughed. "Of course."

Her house wasn't that hard to find, just like the grocery store wasn't. This town is really small.

Her house was in view, when I saw a god-like creature that made me stop dead in my tracks.

He had a good length of beautiful black hair, and bright green eyes. He was wearing dark skinny jeans and a T-shirt. And man he pulled it of perfectly.

_Holy mother of jesus that boy is **hott**!! Come on, you have to agree with me this time!!_

For once, I agree with you one hundred percent, conscience. He is **hott**!

It was like he sensed my thoughts because he looked my way and smirked. Then I remembered that vampires have green eyes and have mind powers.

He's a mind reader, isn't he?

He smirked even wider. Then made his way over to me. "Your a very smart girl." he said in a musical voice.

"Tell me something I don't know." I retorted.

"I'm Aidain Molk. Didn't know that, did you?"

"Nope. They say you learn something new everyday though."

He chuckled. "Yes. I've heard that too. So what's your name?"

_Ehh...I don't think you should tell him your name. Someone wouldn't like that...actually...a lot of people wouldn't like that._

Right. And we aren't going to think the someone's name because he seems smart enough to figure out who we are by who we say wouldn't like it. And he is most likely listening to our thoughts. Well, my thoughts.

_Uhh...I think I got that, but it was really confusing._

Aren't you suppose to be the smart one?

_We're the same, genius. I am just your conscience. Still part of you, not a different person._

Well let's just pretend you are, it's easier.

_Right. As long as you give me a name once we get away from Aidain._

Deal.

Aidain laughed. "Your mind is so interesting. It's amazing."

"Thanks...I think."

He smiled. "So you aren't going to tell me your name because people will be mad at you?"

"Correct."

"Well what if you just don't tell them you told me?"

_Don't. Deceiving is bad. And to me, he sounds kinda debvious. Do the right thing, hotness aside._

Ok. Thanks, keep up with the good advise, less insults and maybe I will listen to you more often.

Aidain chuckled again. "Your are very unique. Please tell me your name." he said in a hypnotic voice.

The voice was hypnotic sounding, but it didn't actually hypnotize me.

_I don't think he's trying._

Most likely.

But all of a sudden Aidain looked frustrated.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"You didn't get under the spell. It **always** works." he told me, still frustrated.

I smiled.

_Well don't you feel special?_

Yes. Yes I do. I like this.

"I'll have to ask some elders about this." he muttered.

"About what?"

"Humans that can block vampire powers."

_Sweet._

I know!

He chuckled. "Well, I can still read your mind, that's for sure."

"I wonder why that is..."

"Probably because you aren't trying to block your mind up. Your voice is strong." he smiled.

See what you get me into? If you were more quiet he wouldn't be able to read my mind...

_Ya, well if it wasn't for me he would be able to hypnotize you._

Maybe. You don't know that for sure.

_Well, it's a good theory. Plus, if you** protect** me, maybe he won't be able to listen to us..._

It's worth a shot.

I was thinking of blocking up my mind with chains and fire and stuff, and I think it worked. But there was only one way to test it out.

_AIDAIN IS PULL DOWN MY PANTS AND ATTACK HIM ON THE STREET GEORGOUS!!_

No response for Aidain. Not even a smirk.

I think it worked.

_Obviously..._

Right. Well let's ask him. "Did you hear that?" I asked him.

"Hear what?"

"My thoughts?"

"Wasn't it, 'It's worth a shot'?" he asked.

I smiled. "Nope."

Doubt came over his face.

_Hahahahah! Score!_

"Amazing. I have to go to the elders. I'll see your around, Love." Aidain said.

"**Don't** call me love." I said glaring. What? Just because he's hot doesn't mean anything. I'm not even sure if I want to be his friend. He really does have that evil look in his eyes.

He smirked. "Then what can I call you? You won't tell me your name."

_Tell him to call you something like blondie or something._

But I **hate** being called stuff like that!!

_Well it's either that or love._

Blondie it is.

"Just call me blondie. Lot's of people do that." I told him.

He shook his head and chuckled. "Alright. Bye, blondie. See you around" Then he left.

_Better get going to Bree's. Or she will suspect something._

True. And I don't feel like thinking of an excuse.

So I walked up and knocked on the door.

Anakin answered.

He smiled warmly at me. "Hey, Casey! What's up?"

I smiled. "The sky, silly."

He laughed.

"Hey Casey! Come on in!" Bree said as she dragged me to the living room.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you smell." Emma laughed.

"A vampire walked by me. I take it you guys don't like their smell?"

Bree wrinkled her nose. "I don't really have a problem with them. But they do smell."

Emma laughed. "I feel the same."

"Well I don't like them. At all. They kill poor little animals." Anakin said coldly.

"So do humans. And you **clearly** don't hate them." Bree retorted.

"But humans use all of the animal. They don't just suck them dry and let the body's decay."

Emma rolled her eyes. "It's like this all the time."

"Between Anakin and Bree?" I asked.

Emma smile. "No, between the two races. There are very few that like the other. But they live in this city anyways, just to get along. Doesn't mean we have to like eachother though."

"Ya. Well I think they should all just shut up and get along!"

She laughed. "Me too."

From this day on, I decided that Emma and most likely Bree will be the people I tell everything too. I think I might even tell them about Aidain.

_Tell them after Anakin leaves._

Duh. He will **never** know about Aidain. Or bad things could possibly happen.

**A/N See? I was nice, that's not even a cliff hanger. It's all good. Please review! They make me feel special and make the new chapters come out quicker!**


	6. Gotta Get Outta Here

**Gotta Get Out Of Here**

Anakin left after Bree won the battle ( Emma and I joined her side for the argument ), and once they were sure Anakin was out of hearing distance, they bombarded me.

"So what's the real reason you smell like Aidain Molk?" asked Emma with a smile. Bree smiled and nodded eagerly.

_What the hell?! How would they...oh. Their werewolf's. They could **smell** him!_

"How do you know his name was Aidain?" I asked.

Bree rolled her eyes. "His smell. Duh. Every girl in this town, werewolf or not, knows his smell." _Oh._

"So! How did you meet him?" asked Bree with interest.

I smiled. "I was walking here and I saw him. He is **hot**!" I gushed.

We all giggled. "I need details." Emma complained.

"Fine. But you have to promise not to tell **anyone**. Not even the other girls, or your siblings."

"Of course. And I wouldn't plan on telling Anakin or Hannah. Anakin is a guy and Hannah is too mature about it." Bree said. Wonder what that means. Eh. Don't feel like finding out.

"I won't tell anyone. It's your secret, not mine. Plus, the only person I tell stuff like this is Bree. And now you!" Emma exclaimed.

"What about Gina? She seems nice enough."

"Oh, she's really nice. But if you tell her something that is so different she will scream out in shock." Bree said.

"And you **really** don't want that." Emma agreed.

Okay, so don't tell Gina things. Got it.

"Now tell us!!" Emma complained.

So I did. I told them everything! And I mean everything. Not just Aidain. It may have started with him, but I had to explain myself more, so I had to start from the beginning.

"Wow." they breathed. Yeah, it is kind of a lot to take in. It took two hours to explain it all.

"So do you like him?" asked Emma.

That caught me off gaurd. I mean, he's hot and everything, but I don't know him. How can I like someone I don't know?

_Easy. He could be your other half. He could complete you! Your soulmate!_

I'm ignoring you. Your the one who got me into this. If you had just shut up he would have never talked to me and I wouldn't be so confused!

_Well if you just listened to me you wouldn't be confused, now would you?_

Shut up.

"I don't know." I answered her. "But I do know that I don't plan on dating here. Or anything. I am getting out of here once I can." Well, once my mom actually falls in love with Daniel. Which shouldn't be hard because it seems as if she is already falling for him.

"We'll help you in anyway possible." Bree smiled.

"We will?" Emma asked. "Won't we get in **major** trouble?"

"Yes. But it will be worth helping out Casey if that's what she want, won't it?"

Emma smiled. "Of course."

Now I smiled. "Thanks, girls! Your the best!"

"We know!" they laughed.

"Okay okay! So who do you two like?" I asked.

Bree blushed. "I don't want to say."

"Why?!" Emma and I asked at the same time. Well I guess Bree doesn't share everything with Emma.

"Because it's embarrassing!" she shrieked.

"Ugh. The person you like couldn't be worse then mine." Emma said with certainty. Apparently neither does Bree.

"Wouldn't be so sure, but go on." Bree shook her head.

"Two words. Benan. Daux." Emma said fiercely. "Still think yours is worse?"

Bree shook her head. "Well, at least mine is in our race. Not a vampire. You are going to have some serious issues."

"But I think he is my soulmate!" Emma nearly cried.

"Oh crap... that's going to be hard to explain to your mom."

"I know! But... I can't help it. But he doesn't know I exist, so I should be good. Well, everyone else should be. I **want** him to see me. But he doesn't even look in my direction!" Emma exclaimed.

"I don't know what to do. I've never had to deal with this kind of thing before." Bree sighed. Nice choice of words. 'kind of thing'.

"I think I do." I finally said.

"Tell!" Emma ordered.

I smiled. "Well, I know how to get his attention. Go to a club that we know he will be at. And that means we have to spy. Spying is fun. You learn a lot. And then if you really are soulmates, and he realizes it, then your love should be strong enough to work. And it's not illegal to get married to another race, is it?"

"Your a genius!" Emma exclaimed. Then she gave me a huge hug.

"Well, there are two problems with that. One, we need to find out where he lives. Two, we need to have one of your parent's permission to get married." Bree informed me.

"Well if her parent's love her then one of them will understand."

"Ya...but I don't know where he lives." Emma sighed.

"Wait a minute. Brenan is close friends with Aidain." she smiled with Emma. Then they both looked at me.

"Why are you two giving me that look?" I asked, already knowing the answer. They want me to get his adress through Aidain.

"Please please please please!!" cried Emma.

"It will give you an excuse to talk to Aidain." Bree bribed.

I sighed. "Fine. But you owe me. Big time."

"Thank-you thank-you thank-you!" Emma exclaimed and then gave me another hug.

"Alright. Since that is taken care of, what about you Bree?" I asked.

She sighed. "Fine. It's... Kent."

"**My brother**?!" Emma shrieked.

"Yes." Bree smiled shyly.

"You were right. Yours **is** worse." Emma admitted.

We all laughed. "Actually, he is really sweet. Especially to me. And..."

"Ew Ew Ewwww! This is my **brother** we are talking about!" Emma cried.

Bree and I giggled. "It's not funny!" Emma complained.

"It is and you know it." I told her.

She smiled. "Okay. It is a little." we laughed.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I offered.

"Thanks." Bree replied.

I went to the door and opened it to find a older Nick at the door.

_That must be Matt..._

"Hello. I came to pick up my little brother Nick." he said with some weird emotion in his voice.

"Nick isn't here." I answered, confused.

"Yes he is. He said he was coming here. He's been here for at least two hours. To hang out with Anakin." he said.

But he's not...

"Hey, Matt." Nick said from behind me.

"Where did you come from? You haven't been here." I accused.

"The door was opened." Nick said quietly. "I thought it was for me."

"No! It was because Anakin left it open when he left because he got mad!" I said with horror in my voice. That means he knows everything. Who they like, that I met Aidain, and my past. Everything.

"Sorry." he said in a scared voice.

I got right up to his ear and whispered, "If you tell **anyone** anything you heard today, you are **so** dead. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

Matt looked confused as Nick ran out of the house.

I smiled sweetly. "You can leave now. Nick's gone."

He smirked. "Why do you want me gone, Miss Casey?" Don't have to ask how he knows my name. I am the only human here, afterall. And I am Nick's friend.

"I have things to do, people to see."

"Right. Well, Casey, I will leave you to whatever. But just so you know, Nick tells his big brother everything. So I will know whatever it is your hiding."

My face lost all it's color, I could feel it.

Then he got really close to me, and whispered in my ear, "And I can tell whoever I want, whatever it is your hiding."

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because I can." Then, he was gone. Just like that.

_I really gotta get out here!! _

**A/N :D This chapter was fun to write. Please give me some feedback!! I want to know what you think!**


	7. Threats, Facs and More Threats

**A/N Sorry for not updating sooner, I meant too, but I have had lots of things going on. Anyways, it's here now, so be happy and enjoy!**

**Threats, Facts And More Threats**

I went in and told Emma and Bree everything that had happened with Matt and Nick.

They just laughed.

_I think they are in hysterics..._

I think you may be right.

"Why are you two laughing?! This is serious! I can get in major trouble and so could Emma!" I screamed.

They just laughed harder.

"**Stop**!Or else..." I threatened very loud, in a deadly voice.

That shut them up fast. They were looking at me with fear in their eyes.

"Explain the laughing, now." I ordered.

_You are having way too much fun with this..._

And you aren't?

_Okay, point taken. Continue._

"No one listens to Matt. He is a misunderstood kid. Adults think he is evil, us teenagers think that he is tough and cool, and the little kids are scared of him." Bree said quickly.

"No one believes anything because he has lied so much. So we are safe." Emma said just as quick.

"And that is a fact." Bree replied, scared.

"Well you could have told me that before I started freaking out!" I yelled, embarrassed.

They just got more scared.

"Your eyes..." Emma muttered in shock.

"They are so dark, but still blue..." Bree muttered, also in shock.

Oops. I forgot to tell them that my eye shade change with my mood. My bad...

"Do you think she is a witch?" asked Emma.

"No. Witch's eyes are different shades of purple, not blue." Bree responded.

"We should take her to see the Fennels."

"Only if she wants to."

"What?" I asked.

"Let's go!" Emma exclaimed.

Then the two of them dragged me out the door, totally forgetting they were scared of me two seconds ago.

_Guess your eyes are back to their normal shade..._

I guess so.

We arrived at a house with flowers and plants everywhere. And I mean everywhere. There were plants with flowers on it all over the house, no paint in sight.

_Wow..._

Emma knocked on the door and a girl with long, curly blonde hair and beautiful purple eyes.

_Purple eyes? Oh ya, that means she is a witch._

"Hey, Rose. We need to ask you, Lily, and Daisy some questions." Emma said.

"Sure, come in." Rose said as she opened the door for us.

She led us to a room with lots of plants, but not all over the walls or floor. Just in pots.

_Did you notice that all three of those girls have flower names?_

Yes. Yes I did. I think they are pretty names, and original so shut it.

We were lead into a room with two more blonde hair girls, with purple eyes. The only differences were one of them had straight hair, and the other had wavy hair.

_Rose is the older one. I think those two are twins..._

I don't care. They seem nice.

"Hello, my name is Lily." the girl with straight hair said. I shook her hand. "Are you okay?" she asked me.

How sweet of her to think of me, unlike Rose!

"Yeah, just confused on why I am here." I smiled.

She smiled back. "You'll find out soon. And just to let you know, this is my twin Daisy." she said, showing me the one with wavy hair.

Before anything else could be said Emma and Bree just yelled out, "So what is she?!"

Conscience? Help on what's going on?

_I thought you told me to shut up._

Well I take it back, now help?

_No. Give me a name first._

Fine...uhh...how about Tracy?

_No. That makes me sound older. Too old._

Well. How about...Macy?

_Yeah. I like it. But what's up with it rhyming with your name?_

Well, you are my conscience and everything. So a rhyming name works well and just help me already!!

_Okay...I got nothing._

Yeah, never talk to me again, jerk. And yes, I know, I just called myself a jerk but I don't care! Just leave me alone!

_I wasn't-_

Lalalalalalalalalalaaaaaa!!

"She is a human, with a highly intelligent mind that has it's own defense. It will only be a defense for her until she transforms into something." Lily said in a matter-of-fact voice.

I don't exactly know what that means, but it sounds pretty cool.

"What powers will she have?" asked an intrigued Emma.

"Depends on what she turns into."

Great. "What if I stay human?" I asked.

Rose laughed. "You won't be staying human in this town, Doll. They just moved the age for your maraige down to sixteen."

"What?!" Bree, Emma and I screamed.

"You didn't know that?" Rose asked.

"No!" Emma practically cried.

"Yeah. It was made official an hour ago..." Lily started.

"But it has been being debated since earler this afternoon." Daisy finished. Twins are annoying like that.

"Why?" asked Bree, calming down. _Well aren't you the lucky one? You don't have to worry about being forced into a marraige you don't want!_

"The Prince has shown interest in someone. The king and queen want him to get her the earliest he can." a small voice said from somewhere else. I looked around the room and saw a small girl near the window, admiring something. Or someone.

She was a long, pin-straight brunette. She had the same purple eyes as the other girls. Looked about maybe, fourteen or fifteen. I liked her. She look nice.

"I'm Hazel, by the way. The youngest Fennel sister." she added quietly.

I smiled warmly at her. She seems like the nicest Fennel sister, actually. Well...Lily isn't so bad, but the others hate me. I think.

"Umm...could you two go in the other room?" Rose asked me and Hazel. "Emma, Bree, my sisters and I need to catch up. We have lots to talk about."

"Maybe some other time..." Emma started. It looked like she wanted to, but she didn't want to hurt my feelings.

"No. It's okay. Hazel and I can hang out." I said.

Hazel smiled. "Let's go."

The two of us went into her room. It was a light purple room and I loved it! We were up there for hours! It turns out, Hazel and I have lots in common. The only thing we don't have in common is that she is a witch. She specializes in water. Hazel showed me some amazing things! She can play ping pong with herself just by using water! It was so cool!

"Why haven't I met you in town?" I asked her.

"Oh. I'm much too shy. The people in town aren't always the nicest, and I don't want to get hurt. But... I do watch this one boy." she smiled.

"Who?!" I half shouted.

"Shhh! I don't want my sisters to know!"

"Right. Sorry." I whispered.

She giggled. "Come here." We walked over to her window, and looked down at a boy across the street.

Anakin.

My jaw dropped open. "**Anakin**?!" I excaimed.

"That's his name?" she asked. I nodded, still shocked. "I like it. It's orignal."

"Not really. Have you not seen star wars?"

"Star what?" she asked confused.

Man, these people are **sheltered**!

"Nevermind. I know him. That's Bree's twin." I told her.

"No way!" she cried.

"Yes way!" I shouted.

Bree came in. "Is everything alright?" _Speaking of Bree..._

Hazel looked at me, nervous as hell. I guess that means I have to cover.

"Of course. Why would anything be wrong?" I asked in a even voice.

"We heard shouting..." she accused.

"There was no shouting here. None at all. Are you sure you girls are okay?" I asked, with fake concern.

Bree looked confused. "Uhh...yeah. We'll be fine. Oh, and we're leaving in a minute. We have to pick up Anakin from across the street, though."

I fake smiled. "Great. Be down in a sec."

She nodded and left. Hazel and I looked at eachother and then burst out laughing.

"That was so close! Good thing your good at covering things up." she laughed.

"What can I say? I'm an actress!" I giggled.

"Right. Well, you should go downstairs now."

"Okay. I'll see you later." I said and went downstairs.

Emma looked depressed, and Bree looked estatic.

_Probably about the getting married thing._

Yeah. Your probably right.

_Now was that so hard?_

Actually it was.

They both smiled when they saw me...

_I don't like that look. _

I know. It's creepy.

"Are you two okay?" I asked. The other three sisters looked at me, like they were shocked about something.

"We're fine." Emma said.

"Let's go!" Bree exclaimed.

She dragged me out the door, and we weren't heading in the right direction to Anakin.

"Where are we going?" I asked, confused.

"You said you would help me get him!" Emma complained.

"Yeah, and we don't have much time with this new rule change." Bree told me.

"So what..." I started but before I had time to say anything they threw me at a door and ran.

What the...

The door opened and Aidain was there.

He smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Honestly?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"No clue."

_Hooking up Emma and his friend, smart one!_

Oh yeah!

"Wait. I remember now. Is your friend, Brenan here?" I asked him.

He had a look on his face, some emotion I didn't recognize. "Why?" he asked suspicous.

"Well, because I want to hook him up with a friend." I told him, truthfully. "But she dosn't know it." I added. That part was a lie though, because I didn't want to make it seem like she was in on it.

His face relaxed. "Oh. Yeah. He's here." he said.

"Then why didn't you tell me that to begin with?" I asked him.

"Truthfully?" he asked me, a smile on his lips.

I smiled. He was using my line. "Yes."

"No clue." he smiled.

**A/N Wee! You got to the end! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. But, Amanda's story does come first, because she was created first. So, sorry. But, I will try to update at least twice a month! - Sam**


	8. Unbelievable

**A/N Okay, I am getting this one out sooner then planned, because Yoda111 made me want to get another one out really soon. So, you should all thank her for this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Unbelievable**

"So can I see Brenan now?" I asked, politely. What? It's not like it's going to hurt to be polite.

He thought about it for a minute. "Nah." he smiled. Okay. What is up with this dude? And why does he keep smiling?

_He likes irritating us._

Then he is doing a damn good job.

"Why not?" I asked through gritted teeth. After all, my patience can only last for so long.

"Because."

"That is not a good enough answer." I said, now angry.

He was still smiling.

_He is definitely enjoying this._

Shut up! Your not helping!

"Did anyone ever tell you, that your adorable when your mad?" he asked me, still smiling.

I sighed, angrily. "Fine. If your not going to help me, I'll do it myself." After all, I can't just give up on Emma because of this jerkface.

He looked confused. "How?"

_Good. He deserves it._

My thoughts exactly. Now let's go!

Now, it was my turn to smile. I just walked right next to him, so I wasn't quite in the house, and yelled, "**BRENAN**!" at the top of my lungs.

Aidain was holding his ears.

But some guy came down, with short blonde hair, and topaz eyes. That matches Emma's description perfectly.

_And she was even right about how drop dead gorgeous he is!_

He is Emma's. Not yours, now shut up!

Aidain let go of his ears and then he stared at me with curiosity. But he wasn't the one I had to pay attention to, right now.

"You called?" Brenan asked me.

"Yes I did. Come with me." I said, grabbing his hand and leading him out to where the cowards were hiding.

I think I heard Aidain hiss in he back round.

_What's his problem?_

Don't know. Don't care at the moment.

_At the moment?_

Leave me alone.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked me, but still letting me drag him along.

"Emma." I said.

"Wh..." he started, but then she came out and looked at him.

They were staring at each other. It is was so intense, and made me feel like I should give them privacy.

"Bree, let's go." I said, and then we left, leaving the two love bugs to figure out how they are going to make things work.

On the walk home, Bree spoke up, "That was a really nice thing you did for Emma." she smiled, sweetly.

I smiled back. "She deserves a happy life."

Bree nodded. "You do too, though. Are you sure you want to run away? I mean...Aidain..."

"Yes. I am sure. My mother can take care of herself. And to tell you the truth, this place doesn't work for me." I told her.

"It would be easier if you tried, though. Just saying."

Then it was silent. "So, now we have to go pick up Anakin, don't we?" I asked her, trying to get off the topic of me.

She shook her head. "No. We never really did. I just didn't want the Fennel sisters to know what we were up to. They would call us crazy."

"Ah. I see. Fine, then I know what we have to do now." I smiled.

"What?"

I took out my cell phone. And dialed Emma's house number. "Hello?" was a male voice.

"Is this Kent Brookes?" I asked. Bree's jaw dropped.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Well, there is an emergency. Involving Bree..." I started, but he interrupted.

"What happened? Where are you? How do you know this? Is she okay?"

"Well, all I can say is she is not going to be okay if you don't get here. Now."

"Where are you?!" he practically yelled into the phone. Bree was holding back laughter.

"Two blocks away from the Fennel house." I told him. "Get here soon, or pay the consequences." I added, then hung up.

Bree burst out laughing, and I couldn't help but join.

Then I saw a figure come running to our spot. That's Kent, I guess.

He went up to Bree, grabbed her and kissed her tenderly.

"Are you okay? What happened?" he asked her.

She was just to shocked. Must be because she was shocked that he kissed her.

"What happened?" he asked me.

I smiled. "She was suffering."

"From?" he asked, frantically.

"From loss of love. She just needs some love, maybe make some wedding plans, and then she will be healed." I giggled. Bree was giggling too.

He was shocked at first, but then he grinned and joined us in our laughter.

"I'm going home. See ya later." I told them. Once again leaving people to figure out what they are going to do with their relationship. I only hook the pair up. After that, they are on their own. Maybe I should be a love Guru.

_Yeah...the process to become one is nasty. Haven't you seen that movie?_

Yes. And yeah, your right. For once.

_Ahem._

Okay, for twice. Happy now?

_Yes._

I got home, and boy did I get a surprise.

Lucy and Daniel are home. Early.

"Your home early." I stated.

"Yes. And your home pretty late." she stated.

"Was hanging out with Bree and Emma." I shrugged. That seemed to cheer her up.

She smiled. "That's good, sweetie. But why do you smell like vampire?" she asked me.

Oh, I got a goo excuse for this one. "Well, mom. In case you forgot, vampires live in this city too. And they can walk on streets also." I reminded her.

She smiled, buying it. "Right. Sorry."

I shrugged. "No biggie. I'll be in my room if you need me." Please don't need me. Please don't need me...

"Um, sweetie, can we talk? All four of us?" she asked.

That made me stop dead in my tracks. All four of us? There are only three. Daniel, Lucy and me. That's it.

Then Anakin stepped out and smiled. "Hey Casey."

I narrowed my eyes at Lucy and Daniel. "What is there to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, they changed the rules today..." Lucy started.

"I know." I told them. She looked relieved.

"Good. So then you know you have to get married soon, right?" she asked me.

I smiled. "I'm not getting married."

She looked nervously at Daniel. So, of course, he stepped in. "Listen, he really wanted you to choose on your own, but we don't have much time. You have to get married. Soon. Or else bad things will happen. And Anakin was happy to oblige to marrying you, so you will be loved." he said in a rush. What? Why don't we have time? Huh? I'm so confused.

"No. I can't marry Anakin! He has to marry Hazel!" I yelled, suddenly remember that Hazel likes him. And thinks they are soul mates.

"Who is Hazel?" he asked, confused.

"I think she is your soul mate! The one made for you! Not me!" I shouted.

"He doesn't even know Hazel, and she never comes out of that house. Now don't go and use that girl as an excuse to get out of this, because it's not going to work!" Daniel said in a stern voice.

"Just because she doesn't leave the house, doesn't mean she can't see him! He hangs outside in front of her house everyday!" I yelled.

Daniel looked taken aback, but he shortly recovered. "I can't break up soul mates. And, I really hate to do this, like really hate, but it's better then what would have become of you if I don't." Once again he is talking in some crazy way.

Then Matt Garison stepped out from the shadows.

_They can't be thinking that we would actually marry this guy..._

He smiled. "Told you I would find out."

My jaw dropped open. Now it all falls into place! They think that I am going to go after Aidain! And now that the rules are changed to a lower age, they want me to be married so I can't make the choice! When I wouldn't marry Aidain anyway!

_Well...someday that would be nice. Not now, but some day..._

Not helping.

"How do you know he isn't lying?" I asked Daniel.

"Because of the rule change. That's how I know." he said in a hard voice. Okay, now I am confused. I thought that is was because the prince found someone...

"I don't get what that has to do with anything, but whatever. I would rather die then marry Matt." I said.

He smiled, then came and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Keep up with the attitude, it just turns me on more." he whispered in my ear.

I shivered. This guy really gives me the creeps. He can't be related to Nick. I tried to get out of his arms, bu he was way stronger then me and that just caused him to hold on tighter.

But, he did turn me around so I could face Lucy and Daniel.

"Trust me, sweetie, it was only him and Anakin. But, if Anakin really belongs with Hazel..." she said.

"What about Owen? Not that I plan on getting married at all, but he would be easier for me to push away." I stated. Matt chuckled.

"He is going to be with Emma." Daniel shrugged.

I smiled. "As far as you know now." I said, dangerously.

Danie's eyes narrow. "What do you mean by that?"

I smiled, wider. "Nothing. Nothing I will tell you. It's not my place. It's Emma's. Ask her."

Daniel just shook his head. Then, Matt said dangerously, "But your going to tell me, right?" and then I felt his tongue lick my ear.

_EWWWWWWWW!!_

I agree one hundred percent.

"No." I said, with no emotion. That was just to cover my fear.

Anakin sighed. "So, who am I getting married to again?" he asked.

"Go over the Fennel place and ask for Hazel. Say that Casey sent you." I told him.

He nodded and left.

"You should leave too Matt. It's late." Daniel told him.

Matt kissed my cheek, and then he left.

_Take a shower. Scrub extra hard on your face. It has been polluted. And that is a fact._

Yeah. I'm going to take a shower, definitely.

"Casey, I'm..." my mom started.

"No. Don't talk. Your not sorry. Otherwise, you would have left me alone. I wouldn't have gotten married to anyone, just like I planned. And if you think this whole marriage plans and shit is going to go along smoothly, just because Matt scares the shit out of me, guess again." I threatened.

She just looked down, sad.

"You know, it's for your own good. You could at least try to..." Daniel started.

"And you! I thought I could trust you! That you wouldn't be like the first impression I had of you! Guess I was wrong. Too bad it's too late to figure that out!" I yelled at him. "Now, I'll be up in my room. Don't ever talk to me again, because as far as I am concerned, I am on my own and hate you both." I said with venom clear in my voice. Then, I just left them there and went upstairs.

Once I got up there, I cried. The first time I have cried in a while.

I cried for losing my loser of a father to some whore, to moving to this stupid house, for my mother's stupidity, for having Daniel as a step father, for the betrayals I felt just happened, for not seeing this coming, for having to marry Matt. Pretty much for every bad thing that just happened in the past ten years. Then, I heard arguing downstairs.

I stopped crying and listened in.

"Too late, she already has a fiance." Daniel was telling someone.

I didn't hear the person's reply, but I did hear growling. Then my mother said, "Leave my daughter alone!"

Then I heard more growling, hissing and crash sounds.

I didn't even think, I just went to the door to go help my mom and Daniel. But before I got there, it swung open and Aidain was standing there.

"Pack your things, your coming to the castle." he ordered.

"Where is my mom?" I asked.

"She in unconscious, along with Daniel. We should leave before they wake or I will have to knock them out again." he told me.

"You **bastard**!" I shrieked and attacked him. What? He hurt my mother! Yeah, she has been a bitch to me in this past couple of weeks, but she is still my mother. No matter what happened earlier, she is still my mother.

He restrained me in a matter of minutes. "Pack now, or I will pack for you. Underwear and everything." he hissed into my ear.

Okay, I don't want that. And, this Aidain is scaring me.

He released me and I packed my things as he ordered.

"Let's go." he said as he headed to the door.

I stayed where I was. There was no way I was going anywhere with crazy dude.

He sighed, angerly. "Fine. We'll just do this the hard way." then he came over to me and threw me over his shoulder like I weighed absolutely nothing.

"Put me down! Right now fucker!" I screamed and kicked.

It went on like this until we were at the house where I talked to him earlier that night. When I actually liked him. Now, I hate him. Loathe him. He put me down and knocked on the door.

"Why am I even here?!" I asked.

"Well, this is the castle. And you are marrying the prince, so the sooner you live with him, the better." he told me.

"But I thought this is your house. What? Are you good friends with the prince?" I asked, still mad.

The doors were opened by some maid and then he smirked at me. "I'm the prince."

How did I not see that one coming?

_I don't know, but I didn't either. So don't feel left out._

Well, this explains a lot.

_We're screwed. Just admit it. We are in deep shit._

Yes. Yes we are.

_And all of this is completely unbelievable._

Completely unbelievable.

**A/N Yay! Another chapter, finished! This one was really fun to write! So, please review and tell me what you think! I'll have the next chapter out soon! - Sam.**


	9. What?

**A/N Yeah. I'm going through some really tough times ( tear tear ), but I still got this out. So, that's good. The more reviews I get, the faster these will come out. Oh, and to the families of the people reading this, sorry for the random bursts of laughter you are about to hear. I swear, it's not my fault! I was born with the sick and twisted sense of humor! And...well...I need to put it to some good use, right? Heheh. Just go ahead and read. You know you want to...**

**What?**

"So I have to marry you?" I asked, annoyed.

He smirked. "Of course. Is that a problem?"

_Well..._

Shut up. It is.

_You think..._

Leave me alone! I'm not sure, but I am going to play it safe! As in, it's a problem.

"Duh. I don't want to get married." I told him.

He got that same look, the one where he is trying to figure something out. But he stopped and brought me through the castle, gave me a tour and everything. That's good. Because now I know the parts that are heavily guarded, and the weak spots. Now, I just have to plan my escape. Make sure I don't get caught, because I'll be punished. Severely, according to Aidain. And he had is very, scary vampire face on.

He left me to unpack my things, and I did. I think it would be easier for me to have money with me, so I don't have to pack anything. Except my Ipod, I'm not leaving without that. Maybe I just have to cross the border, because everyone needs a written document to pass out. Everyone, police included. Hmm...

_Wow these people are stupid. Police have to fill out documents to get out. Hahah._

Yeah, I swear they were all on something when they wrote these retarded rules.

There was a knock at the door. "It's me, Aidain." he said.

"Go. Away." I told him.

But what did he do? He came in, as if 'go away' meant 'come on in, sweetie!'

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I see you haven't exactly calmed down yet." he noted.

"Don't plan on it, Aidain. It was a mistake to bring me here. I'm going to put this whole castle through hell."

"No, it's not a mistake. You just haven't adjusted. Now, I came to tell you to get ready for dinner."

"To be dinner, or to eat poisoned dinner?" I asked sarcastically.

He frowned. "Not funny, Casey. You know your not going to be eaten."

I smirked. "Do I? Oh wait, I do. Because you want me for a **bride**." I said with venom clear in my voice.

Then, a girl with long, black hair and the same eyes as Aidain came in. She looked about my age. She was giggling when she came in. "I like this girl already. Nice pick, Aidain. She dislikes you almost as much as I do."

He smiled at her. _Although who knows why because she just dissed him. _"This is my sister, Annie Molk." he explained to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay."

She just laughed. "She's going to be a joy to have here!"

Aidain glared at her. "She hasn't adjusted. Now, please, Annie, help her get ready for dinner."

She pretended to think about it, just to annoy him, and then agreed.

"I'll see you later." he kissed my cheek and left me wiping my face.

Annie laughed. "Your funny."

"Thanks?"

She just smiled. Then the silence began as she looked through my wardrobe.

"Mmm... you are something special to Aidain. Please, try to be nice. He really likes you." she told me, as she was still looking.

"Well, I liked him...as a friend...before he chose me to be his bride!" I snapped.

She stopped searching, and looked me in the eyes. "You were going to get married eventually. It's the law. Plus, you wouldn't want someone who isn't..."

"Actually, my friends and I were planning a way for me to get out. Thanks."

She perked up. "What are your friends?" she asked, totally off subject now.

_Perfect shot to distract. Well, if you want to. Personally I think that..._

Distract. Got it. Shut up on the personal stuff.

"Well, I have different kinds of friends. Werewolves, mostly. Then I have some witch friends..."

"Eeep!" she screeched, happily.

"What?!" I yelled.

"What are they like?!" Annie asked, interested.

I rolled my eyes. "They are the best."

"No! Seriously!" she whined.

"Well...they are all different in their own ways. I would have to spend hours telling you about them." I told her.

She sighed. "I see."

"Later?" I asked.

She smiled brilliantly at me. "Totally! Can't wait! Now...you really don't have anything suitable to wear."

"Sorry that I don't own fancy clothing. It's not like I signed up for it!" I yelled. Oops. I hope she doesn't get offended.

She sighed. "I guess." Then she was suddenly cheery. "It's okay! Your my size so you can where something that's mine! I'll be right back!"

She left...Sweet. Now... should I try an attempt or something?

_No. You have to gain their trust. They expect it now. So, be smart and just sit on the bed and wait._

Ah. Now I see why you are my conscience.

_Well, I don't approve of what your doing, but either way your going to do as you like so I might as well just help._

Does this mean that you are going to lecture me on every choice I make?

_Basically. _

Even if I do as you say.

_Yeah..._

That's stupid.

_Well, I don't want you to do that! _

Well then what do you want me to do?!

_As I say..._

I AM DOING AS YOU SAY!!

_I meant my personal advice. The advise I just gave you is to help you with what you want..._

Your confusing me.

_Ugh. It's not that hard! Just take my personal advise and stay here and love Aidain!_

But I don't love him!

_Yet._

You can't predict the future, so don't say that. And as for your personal advise, just put it back where it came from.

_Fine. But your going to miss out._

No, I know what I'm doing.

_If that was the case you would be doing as I said._

You know what? I'm not listening to you anymore. Again. You are way too confusing! This time, I'll just ignore you by going 'lalalala' and I won't even consider your apology.

_Great. Torture and pain is on our way._

Lalalalalalalalalala!!

All of a sudden, Aidain ran into the room, with Annie right behind him.

They stared at me in surprise.

"You're still here." Aidain stated.

"I'm I not suppose to be?" I asked, pretending to not know what their talking about.

"See. I told you not to worry. I told you she wouldn't run away." Annie bragged to him.

"Stop with the 'I told you so'!" Aidain snapped at her.

Then he looked at me. "Your the most unearthly girl I have ever met."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said. _It's not really..._

Lalalalala!

He smiled, triumphantly. "Seems like your already adjusting."

I shrugged. "I guess. I'm still a little on edge, as in I may snap at you," Better to be safe when I outburst. "but other then that, I yeah. Your sister makes me more comfortable. She's easier to talk to." I threw in for Annie's benefit. After all, she is sweet.

Annie smiled brilliantly at me, and Aidain frowned for a second, but then smiled too. "I see. Well, maybe tonight we can all watch a movie together or something."

"Actually, Annie and I already planned on getting to know each other." I told him.

His face fell.

_Now look what you did. You made him sad._

Lalalalalala!

_Ugh. This won't last much longer, your going to need my help eventually..._

LALALALALALALA!!

"You should join us." Annie said, happily.

He was happy again, and I'm sure that I was looking sad. It may sound mean to some of you, but I just can't help it! Right now I just have some weird feeling around him, so it's easier if I just stay away from him.

_Did you ever think about the possibility that it is because you lo..._

**LALALALALALALALALALALA!**

"Great. Now, I have to clear everything up." he said.

"Clear what up?" I asked. Confused girl over here!

_I know. Too bad you don't listen to me._

...Listening.

_No. You have to talk to me. And **listen** to my advise **and** take it!_

Never mind. Not much time, back to the 'lalala's'!

He wasn't looking at me though, he was looking at Annie. "Why did you leave her in the first place? I gave you specific orders." he said in a stern voice.

Yikes. He's looking like a sociopath. Again. Eep.

Annie looked scared too. "I knew she wouldn't run away from me, she wouldn't hurt me like that."

"How would you know that? How long have you known her?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not long. But longer then you have." she snapped. You go girl! And come back with an escape plan and some cookies! Chocolate chip are good.

He was getting irritated, and I could see he was about to explode. Okay, this family is weird. They go from all happy and loving each other, to hating eachother's guts...reminds me of my parents nowadays.

"What about..." I started.

"**Dinner**!" shouted some lady. Must be a maid, because I doubt the queen would do that. Not lady like. Although, it's not like I would know much about that, after all I am a child of 'it'.

"Guess what she's wearing will have to do." Annie sighed.

"She looks great in anything, so it's fine. We're not in proper attire anyway. Let's go." he said and put his arm around my waist and lead me downstairs. Annie ran ahead.

"Let me go." I hissed at him.

He looked at me, pleading. "Please behave. First impressions mean everything to my parents."

Then an idea popped into my head. "Really? So what happens if I make a bad impression?"

"Then you will get kicked out...hey. None of that going on. Make a good impression." he told me sternly.

"No promises." I smiled, evilly.

"Either way you'll be mine. So, you should just be good."

"Why? There's a possibility that I can get out of here just by misbehaving!" I said happily. "Now let go!" I tugged at his arm.

He released me, but stopped me in the hallway. "Listen, agree to behave and we go now. Otherwise we wait."

I smiled. "We'll wait. If we don't show up, that's a diss to them. Or disrespect. Same thing."

He smiled even wider. "Well, they would just think that we were a little busy..."

"Yeah right! I don't think a king and queen would be that perverted." I said, shaking my head. "Plus, that would be even more rude. To blow off them just to fuck their son." I added.

His mouth dropped open.

"What? Didn't think a girl could have those kinds of thoughts? That's a mean stereotype mister." I teased.

He smiled. "Sorry. It's just you always catch me by surprise."

I shrugged. "Whatever."

He was thinking for a little while, and I was just whistling while I was waiting. "Can we just go ad see my parents?"

"Sure."

"And will you be nice?" he asked, hopefully.

I laughed. "No."

"Please?" he begged.

_Aw...isn't he cute?_

Lalalalalalala! I'm not listening!

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

Then he had the sociopath look again, and he was smiling. "You know, if your not good, I'll have to punish you, right?" he asked me.

Not liking that look, and I know the words have a double meaning...

**A/N Aww...I know that wasn't nice of me to leave you there. But, I felt like it :P So, review and tell me what you think! -Sam**


	10. The King And Queen

**A/N Meh. Felt like crap today, so I stayed home from school. And instead of doing homework, I decided to write for this story :P So, enjoy!**

**The King and Queen**

He was smiling evilly at me.

"I'm not sure I want to know what you mean by that..." I started.

He smiled wider. "Well, there's only one way to find out. Go ahead and misbehave."

"Fine! I won't misbehave purposely!" I half-shouted. Key word, purposely.

His face fell a little, but then he smiled a genuine smile. "Good. Let's go." then he put his arm around my waist again and lead me to the dinning room.

Wow! He didn't hear the key word!

_Your so annoying..._

Lalalalalaaaaaaa!

We entered a huge room, with a large dinning table. I looked at the clock and saw it was like, really early in the morning. Then why were we eating dinner??

"Um. If it's morning, why are we eating dinner?" I asked Aidain.

He chuckled. "I forgot, your use to human hours. Well, we have our breakfast and Dinner switched around from the times where we only came out at night."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense, in a weird way."

He just chuckled and lead me to my seat. The King was at the head of the table, and the Queen sat across from me, on the King's left side. Annie sat next to the Queen. I was on the King's right side, and Aidain sat next to me.

Everyone was smiling at me, and it freaked me out.

Finally, the Queen spoke. "Welcome to our castle. Do you like your room?"

"It's nice." I told him, truthfully.

"What is your name?" she asked me, sweetly

"Casey." I told her. She look like she knew my name then, last too. Well it makes sense in this small town.

"Okay, the nice chit chat is over, we would like to know some information." The King pressed. Well someone is impatient.

"Like?" I asked.

"Who are your parents?" he asked.

_That's so he can see what type of family you came from..._

Lalalala! Don't want to know your opinion!

"Lucy and Dave." I said.

"Dave? The human that married Stephanie?" she asked me. So, he's not somewhere in the US? He's possibly here? Nah. Must be some other Dave.

"Uhh...maybe. I don't know. I don't live with him. Haven't since I was ten." I shrugged.

She looked at me strangely. "Then who do you live with?"

"Lucy. She remarried. Now she's with Daniel."

"I'm not sure if I believe you. A vampire and a werewolf together, that's insane." The King shook his head.

"Well, they were human when they had me. They got a divorce when I was ten, because Dave found some eighteen year old girl." I informed them.

"Hold on a minute, Dave!" called the Queen.

I looked at Aidain and Annie and they had weird expressions on their faces. I could pick out some of them, pity, confusion, disbelief.

Then I looked towards the door.

'It'.

Dave.

My so called father.

"Yes?" he said as he came towards the queen.

"This is Casey Dodge, do you know her?" she asked him.

He looked at me. "She looks familiar, and I know that first name...but the last name..."

"It's Casey Ference, thanks. That's my mother's new last name. Not mine." I corrected her. Then I looked back at him. He was staring at me with some weird emotion on his face.

"Casey." he whispered.

I stood up. "Yeah. It's me."

Then he hugged me. And it hurt, he was really strong. Then I noticed the blue eyes he gave me, had turned grey.

"Your a vampire." I whispered, trying to get out of his hug.

His face fell when he let go. He must think that I got out of the hug because he's a vampire.

"I don't feel comfortable with you near me. Because you left." I explained.

He looked like he was about to say something, but then he was interrupted by the Queen said, "Okay. I understand now. Come and sit, Dave you may join."

I sat back down, and he sat next to Annie.

"Next question, how did you meet my son? He left that part out when he told us he found someone." the King asked.

Dave looked interested. Ew.

"I was walking to a friend's house." I said simply. I saw Aidain smile in the corner of my eyes. He must be remembering how I was practically drooling over him. Could that really have been just yesterday? It doesn't seem so.

"What type of friends?" he asked me.

I smiled. "Werewolfs. Those are the first ones I met."

The Queen muttered something to the King, he nodded, and then Aidain hissed at them. They stopped. Silence.

Okay...

"Can I go home and see my mother?" I asked them, out of the blue.

"Only if you are accompanied by Aidain." the King told me.

The I looked at Aidain, and gave him a pleading look. "Please? I miss my mom." I begged.

He was deep in thought, but then he smiled. "Sure. I should probably meet my in-laws too."

I winced at that. And no doubt, they all saw. Except for the King and Queen who had just disappeared.

"Where..." I started.

"No where important. No, let's go." Aidain said, happily. Then he stood up, and so did I.

"I'll be in my room when you two get back! Then we can continue with our plans!" Annie exclaimed and then ran out of the room.

"May I come with you two? I have some explaining to do, and I would like to do so." he told me.

"Fine." I said.

We started walking towards the door together, when Dave started, "Please, understand. I found my soul mate. The one I belong with, Stephanie. She was looking for hers because she was of age, and there was no one single at the time. So she thought she might as well look for her soul mate. She found me, but I was with you and your mother. I realized that I felt a connection with her, even though I loved your mother. And instead of cheating on your mother, I divorced her. I would have taken you with me, or fought in court until I had you in my custody, but then I read the rules. I knew, even though you were ten at the time, that it wasn't what you would have wanted. To be forced into a marriage, at such a young age, and I didn't think that you would be happy. So, I left you with your mother. I never wanted to hurt you two."

I feel like I am about to cry. This explains everything, and he did love us. He never wanted to hurt us...

"You still could have told us." I told him.

"You wouldn't have believed me. Especially not the part of where I became a vampire and was living in a place full of mythical creatures." he explained.

And he was right. At that point in my life, I would have needed proof.

"You still could have called." I pointed out.

"I didn't want to make it hurt more then it had to." he whispered.

"Well, thanks. For trying to make me happy. Lucy, found her soul mate too. And he happened to be a werewolf living here. Then she made me move here." I told him.

He looked angry. "Even though she knew the rules?!"

"She told me she didn't read them, just signed. She only read them after."

He looked like he was about to explode, but then he calmed. "Do you want to marry Aidain?" he asked me. I felt Aidain go rigid next to me.

"Not really. I don't want to get married at all. I wanted to date a little before I got married, or at least see different guys to know what I wanted."

My father looked sad. Yes, he's my father again. I forgive him. He was looking out for me, after all. "I'm sorry."

Then we stopped right in front of the door, and he hugged me. This time, I let him. "I missed you, Casey."

"I missed you two, Dad." I whispered.

He released me, and he was smiling. "We have a lot of catching up to do. Maybe tomorrow I could have lunch with you?"

"Sure, Dad." I agreed.

"Alright, I'm not going to walk with you further, I don't think I could stand seeing your mother right now after what she's done." he told me.

You know, I never thought the day would come where I would side with my dad. My mother is really the one who fucked up my life. Not my dad, he was the one trying to make me happy. This feels weird.

"Okay. See you later." I hugged him, then left with Aidain.

We walked silently.

"So...was it nice seeing your father again?" Aidain asked me, trying to make some small talk or something.

_Or maybe he is just trying to get to know you._

What part of me 'Lalalal' ing you don't you get?

"At first it wasn't, but now I understand. I like that. Being out in the light. It's way better then being stuck in the dark, hurt and confused." I told him, truthfully.

He thought about it for a moment, then smiled. "That makes sense."

We got to my house, and then knocked.

"What do you...Casey? What are you doing here?" my mother asked me.

"Visiting." I told her.

"Now isn't the..." she started, but it was too late.

A growling figure came flying out from behind my mother, and attacked Aidain.

"Aidain!" I cried out.

Then, blackness came over me. A blackness that felt warm, and inviting. Where all my problems don't exist, just blissful silence.

**A/N Wee! Thanks for reading all the way through! Now please review and tell me what you think! Sorry if this one is a little short. The next one will be longer, I promise. - Sam**


	11. Not Right

**A/N Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!! I never meant to keep you all waiting so long, but my computer had some issues, and we had to give it to a family friend to get it fixed. And he took foreeeeeever! So, sorry. I'll update a lot now...well...I'll try to anyway :P**

**Not right**

I woke up in a black place, there was nothing. The walls and floor were black, so instead of trying to walk somewhere and most likely hurt myself, I just sat where I was. Having no actual thoughts, because I could not remember anything. I just existed.

Then, a girl who looked exactly like me appeared in front of me, and was staring down at me.

"Get off the ground, Casey." the girl who looked exactly like me, ordered. I guess my name is Casey.

"Why?" I asked. "Who are you anyway."

She rolled her eyes and lifted me up to my feet. "I'm your conscience, Macy." she told me.

Then I remembered that she was the person I fought with, although I couldn't remember why. "Ohh...I remember you."

She fake smiled. "Yeah, and your here because you are stupid and got knocked out."

"Yeah...I remembered you being nice." I told her.

She smiled. "No, I just tell you the truth, nice or not. Now, you have to listen. What I am about to tell you is important and you must grasp it."

I nodded.

"I'm not sure exactly what happened, all I know is that Aidain was in danger at the time. And Aidain can not get hurt, otherwise you and I will hurt." she told me slowly.

"Oh. So you and I are really one person? That's why you look like me."

She nodded. "Of course. But do you understand the other part?"

"I think so..." I said, unsure.

"Fine, just listen to me from now on, okay?"

"Maybe. I don't think I will always listen to you...because I am still me." I smiled.

She returned it and said, "Alright, now it is time for you to go. Someone is calling you, and I am not sure who."

"Okay. Bye." I said, then hugged her.

Next thing I know, there is a lot of color around me, and my eyes are unfocused. When I finally focused them, I saw my mother standing over me.

"Oh, Sweetie! We are going out for breakfast! Get dressed!" my mom ordered me. Well aren't you nice? I was just unconscious and you are going to be a bitch...oh wait. I already knew you were because you actually, literally are a bitch.

I rubbed the back of my head and felt nothing.

_That's weird. That is the spot where you were hit._

Huh. That is weird. It doesn't seem right.

I stood up and almost fell over but someone caught me.

Matt. Well, I think that was his name.

_You think? As in you don't remember?_

Yes...wait. I remember.

_What is the last thing you remember?_

Uhhh....everything going black.

_And before that?_

My....father.

_Okay. It's all good. You scared me for a minute._

"Morning, Casey. Did you get enough sleep last night? You seem a little off balance." he smirked.

_He knows something._

Thank-you captain obvious!

_Someone is in a bad mood._

Yeah, well I am really confused now. I have the right! Plus, I think I am getting my period so leave me alone!

I was about to ask him a question when suddenly his lips were on mine.

I did not like this kiss. He was putting so much force, and I could feel the lust and some other weird emotion he felt in the kiss. It was icky and luckily it ended almost as quick as it started.

_What a waste of a first kiss._

Tell me about it.

_I actually could, but I don't think that now would be the best time right now._

Yeah, whatever. That was a rhetorical statement.

_You so just made that up._

Pft. Well, maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Wouldn't you like to know? And don't answer that because that was a rhetorical question, and I am positive that I'm right on that. So put that in your juice box and suck it!

"Why did you just kiss me?" I asked, irritated.

He smiled at my stubbornness. "I'm your fiance. Am I not allowed to kiss you?" he asked, sarcastically.

"No. You are not. I am pretty sure I don't like you. And although I am not sure what is going on, I know that." I said, darkly.

An evil glint came into his eyes. Next thing I know I am pinned against a wall.

"You don't know anything. Maybe, at one time you did know. But for these past weeks, a lot has happened. You and I are getting married tomorrow, and there is nothing that you can do to stop that wedding. Bet you didn't know that." he whispered in my ear.

"What about Aidain?" I asked through gritted teeth.

He laughed. "Not a problem anymore."

No.

No no no no no no no** nooooo**!

_Calm down, he is pulling your leg. He is trying to get you mad, so he can kiss you again. Hate is a passionate emotion._

Okay. You better be right. If you aren't I will kill us both.

_Really? And why is that? Is it because you love him? And your his soul mate._

Pft, no. It's just because...I don't want someone to die because of me. Yeah, that's it.

_Hahahah! Okay, keep telling yourself that. One day, though, you are going to have to face reality._

I am facing it!

"Your pretty hot when your thinking." Matt told me.

Oh yeah, I am kinda pinned up against a wall by Matt right now.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well I am tired. Can I go to sleep?" I asked him.

He looked unsure, but then he smiled. "Sure. Then, later, we have to finish with the details."

"For?" I asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Our wedding." he answered, then let me back to the ground.

"Great." I said with heavy sarcasm.

He chuckled and then when he went in for another kiss, I turned my head so he kissed my cheek.

_Ew._

Well it's better then another kiss on the lips!

_True. Good thinking._

Thanks, Macy.

_Your welcome, Casey._

Hahah. That is funny.

I went in my bed and pretended to go to sleep. Until I heard the car drive away. Then I got up and went to the phone. I dialed Bree's number right away.

"Hello?" Bree's voice answered.

"Bree?" I asked.

"Casey! Holy shit, girl! Where have you been? I have been trying to reach you for weeks, but whenever I called your parents said you were busy with Matt. Please, tell me that's not true." she begged.

"Well, I was with Aidain. Did you know he was the prince?"

"Yes..."

"You did?!"

"Yes, but I wanted you to figure it out on your own!"

"Arg! Well, I would go on about it but I have to tell you stuff. So, I came here to visit my mother, and then Aidain was attacked and I blacked out. Now they are pretending that nothing happened. Well, except Matt who told me that he took care of Aidain. But, I don't think he really did." I said really fast.

"Wow. What are you going to do?"

"I am going to look for him."

"....do you think he is dead?" she asked me quietly.

"No. I don't. He just can't be." I said, just as quiet.

"Alright. Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"Well, could you talk to Emma for me? Since her boy is his friend and everything?"

"I can't. I haven't talked to her since the same night I last talked to you." she answered. Huh. That is weird....

"Okay, well try to reach her and call me if you can."

"I will. Bye, Casey. Be careful. This place isn't always as safe as it appears." she warned.

"Thanks. I'll remember that." I answered, then hung up.

_Maybe you should look around the town._

No, first I should start in the house. I mean, I just feel like something isn't right.

_Go for it. No one is home._

Okay, here I go.

I started my search in the places I thought would be so random and weird that I would never find him.

_Maybe you should check an obvious place, like the basement or something. Isn't that where people keep secrets? The basement?_

Ahh...that would make sense. To hide him in an obvious place.

I opened the door to the basement, and headed down the dark, narrow path. I had no clue where I was going, I just followed my senses. And then, there he was. He was tied to a chair, duck tape over his mouth and he was covered with dry blood.

"Aidain." I whispered. "What have they done to you?"

I ran over to him and tried to untie him, but the knots were complicated and large, so my tiny fingers weren't doing to job correct.

"Aidain, wake up. I need your help." I said, trying to wake him.

_It might help if he didn't have duck tape on his mouth. I know you are strong enough to take off that._

Yeah...I knew that.

I ripped off the duck tape ( like a band aid, the quicker the less pain ), but he still didn't wake up.

_Kiss him. Bet he'll wake up to that._

I am not kissing him.

_Do you want to help him or not? _

I do but....

_Don't but me! Kiss him! You know you want to, and you know deep down inside he will totally wake up! And then he can get you away from Matt....._

Okay, okay. I'll kiss him. Not because I want to, but because you told me to.

_You never listen to me._

Well...

_Look, during any other circumstance I would love to argue with you, but this isn't the time. Hurry!_

Alright, alright.

I leaned in really close, and I was just about to place my lips on his when...

He woke up!

I backed away to give him some space.

His eyes fluttered open and then he looked at me and smiled an award winning smile that would make any movie star jealous. "Casey." he whispered.

"Hey, buddy. Listen, I am not sure how much time we have, but I do know there is not a lot of it."

He cleared his throat and spit ( blood? ) on the other side of his chair. "Can you untie me?"

"I already tried that. My fingers are too small." I told him, using spear fingers to show him them.

He chuckled. Wow, he is a pretty happy camper for going through torture. Well, what kinda looks like torture. "There is a knife under my chair."

I looked under and grabbed the knife and looked at it.

It had blood on it.

Aidain's, from the looks of the state he is in.

"Yeah, they used it on me." he told me. "But that isn't important right now, right now we have to leave."

I nodded, not wanting to comment, and used the knife to untie him.

"Alright," he said as he cracked his neck. "Let's go." Then he picked me up and ran.

We ran for a while, like a couple hours or so, and I am not sure where we even went. I didn't ask questions, just enjoyed the scenery and being with Aidain. Although, I'm not sure why it comforted me. It just did.

Then we came to a little log cabin, in the forest.

"Where are we?" I asked when he put me down.

He turned and smiled at me. "This is my get away spot. I come here when I want to be alone. I built this cabin, and I have never showed it to anyone...Well, until now." Then he took my hand and pulled me in for a kiss.

And I'm not gonna lie, he was an amazing kisser. He applied all the right pressure, and his emotions were just pure love and need. A need for me.

Then I realized, Macy was right.

I do love Aidain, and he is my soul mate.

So, what did I do?

I kissed him back.

A lot.

**A/N Sorry this was a short chapter, really really sorry. But I was on a time limit and I really wanted to get a new chapter out. Don't hate me! I will update really soon, I promise! And it will be a longer chapter. I swear! Please review, let me know what you think! And that is pretty much it. If you are bored, read my other stories! I have two other ones. And then if you have already read those, read the ones on my faves! They are really good! Until next time, -Sam  
**


	12. Back To Reality

**A/N Yeah, I know I was suppose to update like...a couple days ago...but I couldn't. I was too hyper to type! But, I calmed down enough to write ( not a lot, but enough ) Heheh. Enjoy!**

**Back To Reality**

Aidain and I have been in his little get away for two weeks now. After the kissing....well, basically I am not a virgin anymore. Yeah. That works.

And, I found out that he was beaten by Matt for taking me to his castle and choosing me for his wife. He was kidnapped by Daniel for some reason even Aidain doesn't know. So, it is a lost cause there. Pretty much we have just been enjoying each others company and getting to know each other better. It's nice. But, time flies when your having fun, and it is time for us to get back to reality.

"You know we have to go back soon." he murmured while we were watching Sydney White.

"I know." I sighed. I don't wanna go back to all the mayhem there!

_You have to face the music some day. Problems dont' just go away._

But I am finally** happy**!!!

_Well, you will be even happier if you finish the business there and then come back!! _

Sigh. You win.

_:D_

Nice, make a smiley face inside my head.

_I will when I want_.

Yeah. Your weird, Macy.

_Thanks, Casey._

"What are you thinking?" asked Aidain, suddenly.

"Oh. I am just talking to Macy."

He nodded in understanding. Yeah, I also told him all about her.

Then he suddenly smiled. "Any comments about me?" he asked.

_Conceded much?_

Hahahah! I am so going to tell him you said that!

_Go ahead. He should know._

"Yeah, she said you are conceded about what you just asked." I laughed.

He chuckled. "I mean before."

"Oh. She was just telling me something." I replied, not really wanting to tell him that she won. That would hurt my pride.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Like what?"

I smiled, sweetly. "Nothing you need to know about."

He sighed. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Well that sounded wrong.

I just turned my attention back to the movie. Sydney White has just moved into the dork house in the movie, so I focused on it.

He sighed again, and then he started tickling me.

I was laughing so hard, I felt like I was going to pee myself.

"S-s-s-stop!!" I yelled, still laughing my ass off.

"Not until you promise to tell me what the topic was." he grinned. Fine, two can play that game.

"F-f-f-fine!" I stuttered after a moment of long laughter.

He stopped and waited.

"Okay, you have to turn around and promise me that you aren't going to look while I tell you." I instructed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to see your facial expression when I tell you. It's embarrassing." I half lied. Well, it is kinda embarrassing.

He rolled his eyes, but turned around. "Okay, tell me."

"One minute, let me think how I can phrase this." I lied. Then, I tip toed away. Then, as soon as I was out of the room I bolted to the bedroom and locked the door and barricaded it with everything in there. There were no windows so I was good.

It didn't take long for Aidain to realize I was gone. He knocked on the door.

"Casey! Open the door!" he complained.

"Or what? You'll huff and puff and blow the door down?" I giggled.

He laughed too. "Well, I was just going to say you would have to come out eventually, but I like that better."

"Yeah, okay. Try, I dare you." I suggested, knowing if he did get the door down, all the stuff I piled on the door would fall on him and I could run for it.

"Here goes nothing." I heard him murmur.

Then, in a blink of an eye, all the stuff was gone and on the floor. Well, actually it was on Aidain.

I ran away, laughing. I just ran out to the forest, since we had to get back anyway. It wasn't long until he caught up to me.

"Here, let me carry you. Since you don't know the way back." he offered.

I accepted. When we got to town, I saw Gina standing there, in a daze.

"Gina? Hello? Somebody in there?" I asked, waving my hand in front of her face.

She snapped out of whatever she was doing. "Hey, Casey!!"

"What were you doing?" I asked. Aidain stayed silent, probably because he knew Gina was scared of him.

"I don't know, really. I was just zoning. I have been doing that a lot since I haven't seen many of my friends." she sighed.

"Who else haven't you seen besides Emma and I?" I asked.

"I haven't seen Lily Fennel or Owen Stylo, and they were good friends, even if they were older then me." she infromed me.

"Do you know why?"

She shrugged. "Last I heard of them they had just found their soul mates."

My eyes narrowed. "And **what** were their soul mates?"

"Vampires, from the smell of it. Why do you ask?" she asked, but I wasn't really listening to her.

All the kids who haven't been seen or heard from have vampire soul mates, which means they know something. So, in result, their parents don't let them out.

_And, what they know is probably similar to what you know. Your parents kidnapped Aidain, your soul mate, and locked him in the basement. They probably know that, but they don't know what to do._

So...what am I suppose to do?

_Save them._

How, Macy? I don't have time for riddles or indirect answers!

_Rescue mission. Duh._

Oh, well sorry. I'll get on it.

_Good._

"Mmm....can Emma have visitors?" I asked Gina.

She shook her head. "But she can recieve mail."

"Thanks, you have been a major help. We'll have all of our friends back soon, I promise." I promised her.

She nodded, eagerly. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Sure. One minute."

What can she do?

_Uhhh....alert the king and queen? Yeah, that will help._

Is that even really necessary?

_Not really, but she might as well._

Alright.

"Aidain is going to write a note to his parents, and you are going to send it to them." I said to them both.

Gina nodded eagerly.

"What do I write?" Aidain asked, speaking for the first time since we found Gina.

"Umm... that your okay, and so is everyone else. We'll be back for dinner." I told him.

He sighed. "Alright."

He wrote down the note, gave it to Gina and she ran off.

"Where to next?" he asked."Because I am sure you and Macy figured everything out and have a plan." he added with a smile. _Ohh. He's a good suck-up._

Tell me about it. But not literally.

_*sigh* fine._

"Emma's house, first. There is reason to believe your best friend is located there." I informed him.

He nodded and we were off to Emma's house.

"I'll stay out here and watch for any one coming, okay?" he offered.

"That's good." I replied, then I climbed in through the first level window.

I looked around, and there was no one in sight.

_Well, there were no cars in the driveway. After all, today is a church day. Some of the people here are very religious._

Right.

Regardless, I tip toed into the basement, not sure what I was going to find. I didn't see anything when I first went down, so I looked around the basement and eventually found Brenan. Brenan was fine, just tied up and gagged. There were no cuts on him, from what I could tell, and he was awake. He looked at me with wide eyes and muttered something against that cloth in his mouth.

"Be quiet, Brenan. I'll have you out in a second." I whispered to him. I looked around for something, and found a pocket knife. I walked up to him, and held it near his face so I could cut the cloth because I couldn't untie it. And...he kinda started freaking out, thinking I was going to slit his throat or something. "Chill, Brenan. I'm the good guy. Well, girl. But you get what I am saying. I am her to **save **you, not **murder** you!" I whispered.

He relaxed, and I cut of the cloth. "Thank you." he whispered hoarsely.

"Your welcome. And, you need something to drink." I informed him. Then I realized, yeah he needed something to drink. Blood.

"I'm fine." he said, hoarsely, once again.

I shook my head, and looked around for a glass.

"What are you doing?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

"You'll see." I replied.

_Seriously, what are you doing?_

Giving him blood, without him biting me so I won't turn into a vampire.

_Ahh. Smart. And you didn't even need my help with that one._

Nope, I did not.

_Wait...your not going emo on me, are you?_

No! I am so not going emo! I like bright, happy colors!

_Phew. You scared me for a second. So, just cut across your wrist then, it doesn't bleed a lot so it will be easier to stop._

Thanks.

_No problem. Just doing my job._

I found a glass, and then I did the dirty deed ( well, that's what I thought of it as ), and I held the glass to his mouth, but he wouldn't drink it.

"Drink." I ordered.

He shook his head.

"I can't help you get out of here until you are healthy. And, you have been dehydrated and need blood. So, here's your blood. Drink, or stay here." I threatened.

He looked undecided, probably having an inner war like I do, and then he started drinking it. Once the whole glass was gone, I started cutting off the ropes holding him down. Then, I cleaned the pocket knife, and put it ( you'll never guess where?? ) in my pocket!

"You didn't have to give me your blood, you know." Brenan said, his voice sounding much better.

"Yes, I did." I replied, as we looked for Emma's room.

"She is upstairs, third door on the left." he told me. I nodded and we started heading in that direction. "Aidain is going to get pissed." he murmered.

"Okay, what are you talking about now?" I hissed.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Chill. I am just stating a fact, that Aidain is not going to be happy about you cutting your wrist."

"I'm not emo, and I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't needed it. But you could barely talk!" I argued.

"All I'm saying is, I know Aidain, and he is not going to be happy with either of us...but mostly you for doing the deed."

"Well, it's three against one, he'll live. Plus, we have lots to do so he can't argue with us now." I informed him.

He nodded. "He'll remember and find a time."

"Okay, less talking more saving." I snapped.

He was quiet, and we went to Emma's room to find it locked.

"Back up." Brenan ordered. I did as I was told and he busted down the door with a kick.

Emma shrieked inside, but Brenan and I went in.

"Casey! Brenan!" Emma cried, and she ran to us and hugged us both at the same time.

"Okay, Emma, we have to leave before your parents come back. Aidain's waiting outside." I told her.

She nodded and Brenan lifted her up and we all went outside to Aidain. He saw the bandage I had made around my wrist, but said nothing. I'm not sure if that's a good sign, or bad sign, but we went to the next house, so I had not time to worry about it.

After all of the breaking in, and rescuing we had Brenan, Emma, Owen, Debbie ( vampire girl ), Lily, and James ( vampire dude ), Aidain and I as a total. Eight people, and we headed over to the kingdom, to have a safe place for everyone.

But....we were stopped.

By Matt.

**A/N Weee! Okay, so like I am really hyper on Eggnog ( yes it's out already!!!! ) and I have to go clean my room! I'll update depending on how many reviews I get! Same with my other stories! So, bye!! - Sam**


	13. The Final Battle

**A/N This is the last chapter of this story! ( sobs ). I want to thank everyone who has been reading this since the beginning. I love you guys!! Now, enjoy this last chapter.**

**The Final Battle**

Aidain hissed at Matt, and put his arm around me protectively.

Matt growled at him, then looked at me, thinking I was going to turn on Aidain for touching me.

_Hahahah! He doesn't realize we have chosen a side! And it's not his!_

Then I realized, Matt wasn't waiting for me, he was waiting for Daniel and my mother. Or Lucy. Maybe the new 'it'.

"Come on, Casey, it's time to come home." the new 'it' told me.

My eyes narrowed. "Why? So you can lock me up in my room again, and beat Aidain?" I asked.

My mother frowned. "We did what was best for you."

"No, mom, you did what was best for you and your new husband." I retorted, suddenly filled with anger.

'It' was about to respond when Daniel spoke up, "Casey, come home **now**." he ordered.

"No. Your not the boss of me. And, by the law of this town, I am Aidain's. So, we are headed to his house now, thanks."

"Casey, you really wouldn't choose Aidain over Matt, would you?" 'It' asked. "It would hurt my feelings."

"Yeah? Well, you never gave one thought about my feelings when you decided to move us here. Or when you married Daniel. Or when you decided I should marry **Matt**." I hissed. "So why should I give a damn about your feelings now?" I asked.

She look frustrated, and hurt, but I really didn't care. When she said nothing, I continued, "Exactly! And, I know this is going to hurt you, but I am done. Done with you, and **him**." I shouted, pointing my finger at Daniel. "You chose him...over me. And now, I am choosing Aidain," I told her fiercely. "...over you." I added, softly.

She was about to cry, but I couldn't build up enough emotion to care. I kissed Aidain, right in front of her to prove my point. That hurt her even more and Daniel tried to get to me, but the werewolves on our side stepped in the way. "Get out of my way." he growled at them.

"No." Emma smiled. "We out number you. All of us, against three of you. You don't have a chance."

Daniel realized this and said, "Fine. Bye." Then, he turned around. 'It' looked at me for a minute before turning around and leaving with Matt.

We all went back the the castle without a sound, and we all departed. Two people per room. And, to put it simple, Annie was thrilled to have some of my friends in the house and on our side. The good side, the way I like to think it.

Aidain and I walked to his room, and when he shut the door he kissed me passionately.

"That was good for you to stick up for yourself." he murmured in my ear.

"Thanks." I whispered back, out of breath.

He pulled back and then looked at my arm. "But, on the other hand, you have done some dangerous stunts." His eyes met mine, waiting for my explanation.

"Brenan was really thirsty. They had been starving him. And, I had to give him some blood otherwise he wouldn't have been able to move and I would have had to carry him out to you. But, I didn't want him to make me a vampire, I heard that bonds people to them." I said, truthfully. Yeah, truth always works best.

He was in deep thought for a bit, "It's true, and you have a good excuse. But, if it happens again I have the right to expect your going emo on me." he added, with a small smile.

I smiled back. "Don't worry, it's all good. Now, I am tired. And I am sure we have lots of explaining to do."

He nodded, and I got ready for bed.

I woke up the next morning, but Aidain wasn't anywhere in sight. I opened the window for some fresh air, and I saw it.

A battle.

Between Aidain and Matt.

I didn't even think, I just ran downstairs in my T-shirt and booty shorts out to try to stop the fight.

But once I got down there, it was all going way too fast. I couldn't even see their individual movements, I just saw blobs moving. And I didn't know who was winning or hurt, so I sat down and watched the blurs, praying that Aidain would be okay.

Finally, that stopped. Both of them were out of breath, and laying down next to each other. Then, Matt grabbed a sharp object and was about to stab Aidain, but before I could even start telling Aidain about this....

Annie was there, and kicked the object ( what ever it was ) out of his hands.

He looked up at her, about to bitch her out, but he stopped. And stared.

_Oh no...._

And Annie returned the stare.

_Double no...._

They're soul mates, aren't they?

_From the looks of it...._

Then Matt stood up and kissed her and she, of course, returned it.

Aidain stood up, and waited for him to finish.

Matt turned to him, and held out his hand. A sign of truce.

Aidain took it and said, "Break my sister's heart, I'll break your face." Then he smiled and said, "Welcome!"

We all laughed and went inside to work out everything.

_This might take some time..._

It's okay, we have time. Forever.

*10 years later*

"Aidain!" I called from the bathroom.

Yeah, you are probably wondering what has happened since that final battle, ten years ago. Well, everyone found their soul mate and married them. So Anakin married Hazel, Bree married Kent, Emma married Brenan, Gina married William, Liam married Valerie, Nick married Daisy, Freddie married Ashley, Christian married Rose, Owen married Debbie, Hannah married Zane, Cathy married Erik, James married Lily, Matt married Annie and I married Aidain. We are all happily married, and I am now a vampire.

As for the other issues, the town now has new people to rule it....Emma and Brenan. A werewolf, and a vampire, so both sides were happy. ( yeah, it was my idea ). Annie and Matt didn't want to rule, so Brenan and Emma were next. I am not on talking terms with my mother and my father, and they are working things out between them. My mother and Daniel apologized to me, and I accepted. I didn't want to be a grudge holder.

So, where am I now if I am not in the castle? I am at Aidain and I's log cabin. It is small and cozy, but I think we are going to need more room now because...

"Yes?" Aidain asked curiously, appearing at the doorway in just a pair of jeans.

I smiled at him and said, "It's positive."

"Are you sure?" he asked, half shocked, half excited.

I nodded. "Well, I used six, I am pretty damn sure."

He picked me up and twirled me around. "This is wonderful!"

I laughed. "I know! Now, I am going to call everyone. Your parents, my parents...and pretty much the whole town."

He laughed. "Right, and I am going to work on adding a room to this place for the little boy or girl."

My eyes narrowed. "Why did you put boy before girl? Is that some kind of sexist guy joke?" I asked in a deadly voice.

He held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean anything by that." he said, honesty in his voice. I relaxed. "Damn. They were right about the mood swings." he muttered.

"I can't help it!" I cried. I didn't even know why I was crying, I just was. Hm.

He hugged me. "It's fine, sweetie." he chuckled. "It will just take some getting use to."

I sighed. "Alright. Now, I have phone calls to make and you have a room to build." I tugged away and headed towards the door, and I heard him get to work.

This is going to be a long nine months.

_Tell me about it!_

Well if you insist....

_No!!!_

Okay, it starts when two people love each other every much....either that or they are really drunk...anyway! So, they love each other and then...

_Stop! For the love of all things holy!!_

Then the girl becomes pregnant, and that could leave several possibilities open. She could have the baby and keep it, have the baby and give it up for adoption, or be a murderer and get an abortion.... And, well. You should know the rest.

_Yeah. This is going to be a long. Nine. Months._

**A/N And that is the end!! Sequel?? Eh, I could come up with on if you guys really want one. But until then, this story is now officially closed. Thanks for reading it! - Love Sam.**


End file.
